Love, Crushed, Loved
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Let's face it: Richie's the sweetest guy on Earth, but he's a guy now in his teenage years! How will he explain to Reena that he has problems controlling his hormones? Expecially if she spends time with other guys!
1. Noticing Things

**This is the sequel to "Meeting Your Love is Fate" and also "How Much do you love?" which is the one-shot. This is my first story rated T. It takes place a few years after my last stories. So Richie's roughly a 16-year-old and Reena a few months behind him. I love Hiroshi/Richie, so no; I'm not making him a perverted jerk or anything that's perverted! I'm just having him go through life as a teenager. Both males and females at this age have some kind of perverted thoughts in their heads no matter how innocent they are. And I'm speaking it from experience or me; I'm the most innocent person you can meet. **

**Also note that I would've gone with the Japanese names but since I see the English names used more, I'm using them too. **

**I'm trying to make it funny but it's not going so good so far…**

* * *

_Hi, I'm Richie. I know that I am pretty smart and mature for my age; at least, that's what everyone tells me. But I didn't realize how much I was really growing up until…well, until I started seeing things I didn't notice before. _

"Richie? Richie? Hello? Richie!" Richie snapped out of his thoughts when his friend called for him kind of loudly. His eyes met bright emerald green eyes.

"Yes, Reena?" he asked like there's nothing wrong.

_Yeah, did I mention that in the Johto region I happened to have gotten myself a girlfriend? It wasn't really a big deal to us two or Ash and his friends but it was a big deal to her older cousin, Lu. Now that I look back on it, I can see why he didn't like us together. She was only 11 and I was 11 and a half! I guess if I was in his shoes, I wouldn't like it either. Especially since we actually kissed on the lips at that age, but not a lot and that's the silver lining to that. But even when I was 12 and 13, Lu still didn't like me but at least he trusts me more and more each year. It's been about 4 to 5 years since we've been together but even so, Lu still scares me even though I'm now a young 16-year-old. _

"Are you okay? You look like you're going to faint or something," said Reena putting the back of her hand to Richie's forehead.

"I'm okay, Reena, really," said Richie and gently pushes her hand away.

"Well if you say so. Come on Vulpix, lets find some more berries," said Reena to her beautiful six-tailed fox Poke'mon.

_Reena's a pretty girl. Long flowing black hair and such a cute face! Sometimes she likes to play with hair with different hairstyles but even so, she still a tomboy since I first met her. Jeans, shirts, vest, jackets, and sometimes a cap but she won't wear anything that a boy won't wear and that includes colors like pink. We're taking a break by a pond in the forest. It's been a hot day too. Reena took off that red vest-jacket thing leaving me to only see her white shirt and long jeans. _

"Pika! Pika!"

"Yeah Sparky?" Richie asked when his friend kept tugging on him.

"Pi! Pi! Pikachu," Pikachu pointed into the pond. Richie looked over into the water only to get hit by a water gun attack! Richie fell backwards with a scream.

"Richie!" Reena had heard him scream and she and Vulpix ran back.

"Richie!" she cried again but Richie looked fine, just wet.

"I'm okay, Reena, a poke'mon just wanted to play," explained Richie pointing at a pink fin the water. Then the Poke'mon rose and it wasn't a fin, it was part of the body of a Luvdisc! Reena sighed in relief.

_I hate it when I get her worried about me. She does it too much and I don't think I worry about her enough. _

Reena walked up to the Luvdisc,

"Hi there," she said and smiled that sweet smile she had. Reena then started a conversation with the Luvdisc.

_I would say I'm the luckiest guy in the world. Considering that my girlfriend can speak to Poke'mon and see the location of every legendary Poke'mon in the world! Her job is to keep the Legendary Poke'mon at peace and protect them. But because it's such a big world, that's a hard job. She says it's a good thing Ash Ketchum has good chances of running into legendary Poke'mon then. It's also bad since Team Rocket goes after her constantly. At least they quieted down for a while. _

"Richie."

"Hm?"

"This Luvdisc lost her trainer," Reena explained standing up.

"Oh? Does she know where her trainer is?" Richie asked looking up at her.

"She's not sure, so we have to help look," said Reena and puts her jacket back on grabs her bag.

_Dang! Now I can't see the curves of her body! Whoops. I did it again! What's wrong with me? This has been going on for weeks on end!_

"Richie! Are you coming?" Reena asked. Sparky, Vulpix, and the Luvdisc floated to her already. Richie was still sitting and his clothes are still wet. Richie stood up and got his bag as well.

"Here, dry yourself off," said Reena taking a towel from her backpack.

"Thank you," said Richie taking the towel.

_She's too nice! Of course, when we first met, she wasn't the kind of person to trust other people. I was able to open her up to me. Then it got better after she met Ash, Misty, Brock, Max, May, even Gary, and then there's…Drew. I don't understand why she finds him so cool._

The two and their Poke'mon went into a nearby town to ask about the Luvdisc's trainer.

"Ah! I think that's Cherry you found there! Yes, there's a girl that lives in that mansion over there, she goes to the woods all the time and she has recently lost Cherry, her Luvdisc," a man that words at a café explained and pointed out the window at the mansion.

"Thank you," said Reena and turned to Luvdisc.

"How could you not remember where you live?" she asked.

"I have bad memory," the Luvdisc explained floating beside her.

"Oh…I see," said Reena and sweat drops.

Richie didn't say anything, his head was in the clouds; and that's what's bothering Reena.

"_Richie's been like this for a long time…" _Reena thought and a sad look painted itself over Reena's face.

_If Sparky wasn't paying attention to Reena, I never would have known how upset I was making her feel. But it took about a half hour, if not an hour, of playing charades with Sparky for me to understand that. But I can't tell her what's wrong if I don't know what's wrong myself. It started a couple of months ago. It was weird because…well, it felt weird. Sure when I first saw Reena, she was only 11 years old, so there was nothing really 'noticeable' on her body. But one day, I found myself staring…and staring…and staring until Sparky snapped my out of my trance. Okay, I should say shock but that's not the point. It just kept happening! I keep catching myself staring at her. Okay, I stare at because I like her all those years ago but this is different! I'm not staring at her; I'm staring at her body! And that's what's scaring me!_

"Richie? Richie come on," Reena gently tugged on Richie's sleeve. Richie snapped out of his trance again to realize that he's inside the mansion where a girl about their age, teenager, blonde, in those big, red, fancy, rich dresses. She held her Luvdisc, er, Cherry close.

"Oh, you two are such a cute couple! I was hoping my Luvdisc could bring me love but I'm having no luck whatsoever," said the girl and sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone someday," said Reena in a convincing voice.

"Thanks. I've had a lot of boys like me and wanting to go out with me but none of them are my taste no matter how good looking some of them are," said the girl.

_I knew it. She's way too pretty to not have someone wanting her. But she's not as cute as Reena! _

"If you want true love, I'm positive you'll find it," said Reena and gave a reassuring smile and they left the mansion to continue on their journey.

_Yeah, that girl was pretty, but she's no match for Reena in the cute department. But the breasts…AGH! I DID IT AGAIN! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH ME? _

"RICHIE!"

_SMACK!!_

"OW!"

Richie's just walks smack into a tree branch while walking fast or power walking to keep up with Reena. Her warning didn't get through his thoughts in time. His eyes and forehead are what really hurts.

Normal POV:

Reena was fanning Richie. It took a few seconds, but Richie fell unconscious. Okay, Reena admits it, she had to move the branch first and then it goes colliding back at Richie when it slipped through her hand. It was dark and Richie stayed knocked out cold. Reena sets up the fire and puts a blanket over Richie.

"Sparky, have you noticed that Richie has been acting weird lately? For a while actually," asked Reena to Sparky.

"Yes, Richie's been having…problems," said Sparky trying to use the right words.

"What kind of problems?" Reena asked hoping she can do something about it.

"Problems. He wouldn't really say," said Sparky crossing his arms.

"Maybe he's afraid that you will tell Reena," said Vulpix and gives a little more ember into the fire.

"Why? You think he's hiding something from me?" Reena asked.

"I don't know, just assuming I guess. Richie hasn't been talking to you much," Vulpix reminded.

"I'm sure Richie has his reasons," said Sparky giving a small glare to the vixen.

"Yeah…probably. Sparky, tell him that if he needs to talk, there's you and there's me, okay?"

"I already did. Didn't do anything," said Sparky and went over by the fire to eat some poke'mon food with Vulpix and everyone else, now out of their Poke'balls.

Poke'mon POV:

"Am I the only one that noticed Richie's change?" Sparky asked.

"No, he's probably going through this human phase called puberty," said Midnight. Reena's Umbreon laid in the moonlight on a rock trying to take a nap. He never fully trusted Richie which makes him kind of like Lu.

"Richie _and _Reena should've hit puberty long ago you idiot!" Blaze rudely pointed out. Blaze, Reena's Blaziken. Everyone wonders why Reena always makes friends with Poke'mon that happens to be the mean ones. Blaze wasn't that bad when he was a Torchic, he got a bit rougher as a Combusken, but now he's a jerk at times as a Blaziken. Though the Poke'mon still admits, he is pretty wise about humans.

"Please stop being so mean to each other," Happy came in before the Poke'mon get into a fight.

"We should stay out of it, it is their business after all, right Minus Menos?" the Plusle asked,

"Yeah, Plus Mas! So Mas, what do you think is bugging Richie?" Minus Menos asked.

"Can you two go any day without gossiping? Considering that Plus Mas is the girl and not you," said Sparky with a sweat drop to Minus Menos.

"It's alright, Sparky. And I wouldn't worry, Reena and Richie will get along fine in the end," said Berry, Reena's Beautifly.

"Agreed! And it's getting late we should get some sleep!" Rose pointed out.

"I still call the trees, Rose!" Saber, Reena's Grovyle shouted. He already claimed one of the trees, but Rose just flew up in another one.

"Zippo? Cruz? You two asleep?" Happy asked fluttering by and landed on the wings of Zippo. Zippo snorted a yes and was back to his sleep. Cruz was already asleep. Happy was thinking he was gaining more weight than muscle. The giant Tyranitar was already in dream land right after Midnight did. Both were always tired of listening to Saber and Rose. It must be rivalry. They both have pride, but it still gets annoying when the two brag about their trainers when they know they're a couple. Plus, they see each other as great trainers.

"Hey guys! I'm putting the fire out!" Reena announced.

As everyone drifted to sleep. The only noises were the sound of crickets and the only movements were the fireflies flying about. It's the time of year where it's sometimes considered the mating season. This is what Gary Oak is currently studying in these woods.

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**Okay, I admit, I'm not even sure if this is good or garbage but I thought it would be funny to have someone like Richie think perverted thoughts! But I'm doing this fic since a lot of people from my first Poke'mon story likes Richie and Reena so I said I would do another story on them and this is what came to me one day...**

**Oh yes. By now, Richie is bound to have a party of six Poke'mon. I was thinking of adding a Gardevoir but I need another Poke'mon. Who can think of a Poke'mon or two that Richie would most likely have? **


	2. Rivals?

**matata-Well, here's the next chapter! Swampert? I'll take that into consideration. **

**anusha-Thank you!**

**And thanks for the reviews, you guys!**

**So, who thinks Richie should have a Swampert in his party?

* * *

**

Reena was walking around to collect food and water early in the morning. And she wanted to catch some Poke'mon. Well not literally catch them, she wants to draw and sketch some wild Poke'mon when they have nothing to worry about. Then she saw what she wanted to draw, there were two Butterfree and they were happily flying and dancing in the air around flowers. Reena ducked down and pulled out her sketchbook for a quick sketch and outline, then she'll fill in the details later. Then all of a sudden, the Butterfree noticed something and they flew away. Reena was upset and sighed an "Oh well" and picked up what she had to see exactly what made the Butterfree fly, fly away. She looked over the flower bush where the Butterfree were near and noticed something, no, someone.

"Interesting…" the person said to himself. The person had his back turned to Reena so he didn't notice her.

"_His hair…looks familiar. But the lab coat doesn't," _Reena thought.

"Alright! This is amazing!" the person stood up and turned around only to become face to face to Reena. Okay, he's almost a head taller but still, their faces were close and he took that by surprise and jumped back.

"Hey! What's the big idea sneaking up behind me like that?"

"Sneak up on you? You're the one that scared off the Butterfree that was here earlier!" Reena argued back.

"And why were you interested in the Butterfree?" the guy asked,

"Because I was drawing them!" said Reena, annoyed and crossed her arms.

"I don't have time for this…" the guy said and picked up his bag and was about to leave when Reena noticed something.

"…Hey…that necklace. You're attitude and hair. Gary? Is that you?" Reena asked,

"…Do I know you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um…I'm the girl that kicked your butt in the only two Poke'mon battles we've had," said Reena hoping to help him remember.

"…Reena? Is that really you?" he asked and took a good look at her.

"Yes, do I really look that different?" Reena asked looking at herself.

"Well the fact that you're not as ugly as you were a few years ago, yes you do look different."

"_Excuse me_?" Reena growled.

"And not as shy either. I was kidding, Reena! Don't take it so seriously. So, how have you been?" Gary asked and started walking with Reena following,

"Well, I'm fine. Everything's okay. What about you? When did you start studying Poke'mon instead of training to beat Ash?" Reena asked,

"Things have been going great! And I stopped being a trainer after I lost in Johto. I'm here in these woods studying Poke'mon mating. I'm trying to figure out if there's some kind of pattern. Like, do the same types mate at the same time? Or is the kind of Poke'mon like bird Poke'mon? Or do all Poke'mon mate at different times? It's been fascinating from what I found out so far but I have to research some more," said Gary showing Reena some of his notes.

"Wow, you have been working hard," said Reena looking at the notes and found out things she never knew before. Gary stopped by a river and sat down again and took some food from his backpack.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Gary asked,

"Uh…no, but I've collected a lot of berries and stuff for Richie and our Poke'mon," said Reena and her stomach made a small growl.

"Richie? You two still travel together?" Gary asked, kind of surprised.

"Well we are _together_," said Reena and sat with Gary.

"Really? You are? I didn't expect your relationship to last that long," said Gary and took a bite out of his rice ball.

"Oh? And why's that?" Reena asked with an anime vein.

"You two are too much alike," said Gary and smirked.

"What? We are?" Reena asked,

"Don't take it too personally, people can change over time. So, if you two are still together, then you're still together. Here, take one," said Gary and handed Reena a rice ball.

"Uh…thanks. So Gary, can people break up because one or both have…changed over time?" Reena asked with a sad look on and took a small bite from the rice ball.

"Um, it does happen. I'm not an expert in human relationships, Reena, it's not like I have time to find myself a girlfriend. But I do know, it does happen. Sometimes a relationship can end if one person wasn't the same person that the other has fallen in love with in the first place. It could be one or both people; why do you ask?" Gary asked, a little suspicious.

"Um, no reason!" said Reena and puts a fake smile on.

"Uh huh…well, are you and Richie heading anywhere?" Gary asked,

"The next town, but we both enjoy being out here with Poke'mon everywhere so we take our time," said Reena.

"Hm, then maybe I'll run into you two as I continue my studies here," said Gary and finished up his rice ball and was packing some notes in his bag.

"Don't you want to meet Richie again?" Reena asked,

"I don't know, we didn't exactly start off on the right foot. Besides, I don't want to bother the alone time you two must enjoy a lot," said Gary with a big sense of teasing in his voice.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all,"

"Gary seriously! I know there's something in that noggin of yours th-"

"Look, I know you're probably the most innocent person in the world and you're probably sheltered a lot even though you're away from home. But you have to learn some time about the things that were hidden from you. What do you think lovers do when they're in love?" Gary asked and Reena just shrugged and Gary sweat drops.

"Reena, you have a lot to learn in life. You have to realize there's more to this world and the human life besides Poke'mon. Try not to hide from it," said Gary with a hand on her shoulder.

"Um, I'll try I guess," said Reena quietly.

"Good, and you should be mature enough to learn from the real world out there," said Gary and rolled up his sleeves and splashed his face from the water in the river. Reena then noticed something,

"Hey Gary, have you been working out?" she asked when she noticed his arms were a bitmore muscular than the last time she saw him. Like most other 10 and 11 year-olds, Gary was around scrawny and average. Now, Reena could see his arms weren't as 'scrawny' as she last saw them. It wasn't like Gary was bulky or muscular as someone like Bruno, but she was impressed by how he is now.

"Huh? Well, sort of. You see, to study Poke'mon, sometimes you have to lift and move heavy Poke'mon. It wasn't easy at first but after some time, I got stronger," Gary explained as he thought back around his early days when he couldn't move or lift some Poke'mon he could now.

"Let me see," said Reena and grabbed his arm to get a good look at it. She extended it and thought back to when she wrestled Gary to the ground one time after he made fun of her Poke'mon. Well, she wrestled him to the ground, and then tossed him into a nearby river. Oh boy, what a scary thought that he can get his revenge now…

Reena chuckles under her breath at the memory.

"What?" Gary asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," she said innocently, not that she wasn't innocent-looking enough.

"…So Reena, do you think you can beat me at arm wrestling now?" Gary asked with a smirk.

"I only arm wrestled you twice, we both won once," said Reena looking back on Memory Lane again. He beat her the first time, but she showed him the second time.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Gary asked,

"I would say yes if you didn't roll up your sleeve but now that I see what's under it, I don't think I want to," said Reena and let's go of his arm.

"Didn't think so, so how scrawny are you now?" Gary asked,

"I'm a girl! I'm not supposed to have a lot of muscle unless I'm a bodybuilder or something!" Reena exclaimed.

"And Richie?"

"Richie? Well…lets just say you beat him by a bit," said Reena and sighed.

Gary grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer,

"Hm…"

"Uh…what?" Reena asked and felt uncomfortable so she tried to pull away…he _has_ gotten stronger! Back then, she was able to get him to release her with one movement!

"…You have lost a lot of physical strength," Gary concluded and Reena grew an anime vein.

"IS THAT WHY YOU GRABBED ME?"

"Well I wanted to see for myself. You can't judge a book by its cover right?" Gary reminded.

"Gary, you are as annoying as you were five years ago!"

"You too…" said Gary with a sweat drop.

"Oh really? So…do you mind letting go of me now? I think your grip has cut off some circulation," said Reena lifting up her arm with Gary's hand still hanging on to it.

Before Gary was going to release her, they had an unexpected visitor.

"THE HELL?"

"_Oh my gosh! Did Richie just say that word?" _Reena thought recognizing his voice. Gary immediately lets go after he jumped a bit from that sudden shout.

"R-Richie, take it easy. What's wrong?" Reena asked as Richie stands by the trees sending daggers at Gary with his eyes.

"H-Hey, Richie. I see that Reena was telling the truth after all," said Gary,

"Oh, so you didn't believe me? You really haven't changed that much did you, Oak?" Reena asked, slightly angry.

"To be honest, no," said Gary and Reena was about to pound him.

"Wait a minute; Gary?" Richie asked as he walks towards the two.

"Yeah, and Reena can explain everything to you," said Gary as he gets ready to leave.

"I hope so…" said Richie and that look on his face says that he wants Gary out of here.

"I'll see you around. Next time, we can battle and I can show more of what I discovered, okay?"

Reena nodded,

"Okay!" she replied smiling.

"Later, Richie. Take good care of her," said Gary and waves a goodbye.

"I don't need to be baby-sitted, Gary!" Reena shouted after him.

"Sure you don't, and I'm sure you could've gotten out of that mess with Team Rocket the last time we saw each other. You're lucky I was around," Gary reminded and Reena had a very annoyed face on. As much as Richie thinks she looks adorable when she's mad, but it's a little hard to be charmed when he's angry.

The two walked back to their camp together in silence. Reena was getting sick of it,

"Was I really gone that long, Richie?" Reena asked worried that she worried him.

"Yeah," Richie answered plainly. When they reached their camp, Reena could see that Richie already fed the Poke'mon but it didn't seem that Richie fed himself since nothing seemed to have been cooked or used. Reena reached into her back and took as much berries as possible in her two hands and handed them to Richie,

"You didn't eat, did you?" Reena asked with a sweet smile,

"…No," Richie replied and took the berries to eat.

The two sat down and Reena watched Richie eat.

"So Richie, you seemed upset when you saw Gary, why?" Reena asked innocently.

"Well…first of all, what were _you_ doing with _him_?" Richie asked, being as patient with her as possible,

"Well I was gathering berries, herbs, and other things and I spotted two Butterfree and I really, and I mean, REALLY wanted to draw them. So I started sketching but then they flew away because something scared them away and then I ran into Gary because he's a researching now and not a trainer," Reena explained. Richie waited for her story to be over. Even if he is upset at the fact that they were pretty darn close to each other and Gary was holding on to her; it wouldn't be fair to snap at her without hearing the whole story first.

"And…yeah, that's what happened before you came," Reena concluded.

"Uh huh, and did Gary make you feel uncomfortable in any way?" Richie asked concerned,

"No, except when he unexpectedly pulled be close to him. It kind of scared me at first but he was just being an idiot as usual," said Reena and pouted. Since Reena was acting like she usually does, it meant that nothing happened. Richie sighed in relief.

"Reena, next time you see Gary, please don't spend more than 5 minutes with him," said Richie,

"Huh? Why?" Reena asked, confused.

"Because…I don't want you to get hurt," Richie answered even though he was thinking more of, _"I don't need competition!" _for a moment.

"Aw Richie, its Gary Oak! What can he do to hurt me? He only likes to tease me but I always get back at him," said Reena confidently but was thinking more of, _"I used to be able to get back at him since I was physically stronger than him back then but what can I do now?"

* * *

_

"Who's Gary?" Rose asked,

"This guy that Richie didn't really like since he thinks he's hitting on Reena whenever Gary and Reena are alone together," Sparky explained.

"But Reena likes him, they're friends," said Vulpix.

* * *

Richie and Reena reached a small house in the woods, or cabin. The people were kind enough to let them rest and for Reena to use the phone.

"So, is everything okay?" Lu asked on the other line,

"Yes, everything's fine, we'll reach the next town soon," said Reena,

"Okay, call me there," said Lu,

"Sure," said Reena and was about to hang up but Lu added something else.

"Reena…are you okay? You don't seem as…yourself lately," said Lu with a tiny bit of concern in his voice.

"What? Of course I'm fine! What makes you think I'm not okay?" Reena asked quickly.

"Because…you're not making fun of me, you're not arguing with me, and you don't seem very happy," Lu pointed out.

"Not happy? How am I not happy? I'm with Richie! I'm always happy!"

"Reena, I'm not stupid, is something going on?"

"No,"

"Reena, tell me now,"

"No,"

"Now!"

"No,"

"Reena I will ground you for a month!"

"I'm out in the forest! Good luck finding me!"

"Darn, I hate it when you're right! Where's Ricky?"

"For the millionth time! It's Richie! After all these years, how can you NOT remember his name?"

"Whatever, just tell me where he is."

"He's with me, here," Reena answered.

"Okay, look, if there's anything wrong, you can call me and Professor Gem okay?" said Lu, sounding like he cares this time.

"Um…okay," said Reena, touched.

"Because if you decide to get all depressed and stuff and attempt suicide, there goes the next gym leader of our village!"

Reena anime falls,

"_I knew it was too good to be true when he sounded like he cared," _Reena thought. Afterwards, Reena checked her e-mail and received two messages.

"_HIIIIII! It's me! May! I hope you receive this message soon! I know you and Richie travel a lot and out of cities and towns but please call me here I really have to talk to you! Plus, it's my next Poke'mon Contest and I'm going to win! By the way, how many ribbons do you have? I have three! Just two more! Anyway, please call me if you can, here's the number for the Poke'mon Center there_

_May XOXOXO_

Reena looked at the date it was send, she might be in that town right now! Reena dialed up and Nurse Joy came on the screen,

"Hi, um, is there anyone named May there entering the Poke'mon Contest?"

"I'll check, please wait," said Joy.

* * *

"Reena! Hi!" May squealed.

"Um, hi May," said Reena and sweat dropped. She's pretty hyper, she must be REALLY excited. Then again, it's been a while since they last spoke to each other.

"You got my message! That's good, so how have you been?" May asked,

"Oh, I'm doing fine. Oh and to answer your question, I have three ribbons too," Reena answered,

"Well I'm going to get my fourth so I'll be taking the lead! Oh Reena, um…have you…um, spoke to Drew lately?" May asked and all of a suddenly turned shy.

"Um, no, except at my last contest, no," Reena replied.

"Oh okay, well you see-" May was cut off when someone pushed her over and someone else appeared on the screen.

"Oh I knew it was you when I heard your voice!"

"HARELY?"

"Oh wow! You remember me! I just want to let you know that you beat me by luck in our last contest you little twerp! And I'll have you know that-"

"Harley! I was speaking to her!" May shouted and shoved Harley over,

"_Wow…she's toughened up…" _Reena thought with a sweat drop.

"Sorry Reena, I unfortunately am competing with Harley again," said May,

"Of course it's unfortunate! You're going to lose!" Reena heard Harley say in the background and then he and May got into an argument. Afterwards, Harley decides to leave them alone.

"About time….I swear he's gay," Reena mumbled.

"Reena…so anyway before Harley interrupted. Is it…is it true?" May asked sounding desperate,

"Is what true?" Reena asked having no clue of what's going on.

"Is it true that you like DREW?"

"…What?" Reena blinked twice in confusion.

"WHAT?" Richie exclaimed from behind.

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**Yeah, looks like Reena might be busted. **


	3. Drew of the Roses

**I was starting to think that maybe Richie doesn't need a party of six in this story. I'm not even sure if the Poke'mon will make a lot of appearances.** **Another suggestion was a Tauros. I was still thinking of a Gardevoir named Star but that's just my opinion for a Poke'mon that fits Richie.

* * *

**

"Reena! You better tell me right now that it's not true!" Richie exclaimed.

"Oh Reena! If it's true! I'll never be happy in my life!" May cried.

Reena looked back and forth between Richie next to her and May on screen on the phone. She wasn't sure what was going on anymore as the two continue to whine and demand for answers.

"_Hold on_! Richie! Of course it's not true! You should know me better than that! And May! No I don't like Drew. I mean, he's cute and all and I do like him but not like THAT! I don't know where you heard that from but it's not true! I love Richie," Reena explained.

"Oh really? Oh that's good," May sighedin relief taking her friend's word against those she heard.

"What do you mean he's 'cute and all'…?" Richie asked with a small anime vein.

"Uh, I mean he's cute but he's definitely not as cute as you, Richie! Heh, no way!" said Reena putting on the most innocent face she can pull off. Too bad it didn't really work but Richie showed that it did on the outside.

* * *

"I knew it was just a rumor but I had to make sure," said May now feeling all better.

"Um okay but why was it such a big deal in the first place?" Reena asked.

"Well…um…first off! You can't tell anybody! Especially Drew!"

"Sure, I won't tell so what are you hiding?" Reena asked, now interested.

"Well…okay, I…I really like…I really like Drew!" May blurted out and turned almost as red as her outfit.

"Ah…interesting. Cool! If you want, I'll help hook you guys up!" Reena offered.

"W-What? N-No! It'll be too obvious!" said May desperately.

"Oh alright, if you really don't want me to help," said Reena.

"Well, if you ever talk to him…maybe, just maybe you could bring me up as the subject and tell me what he says about me?" May asked and her face turned less red.

"Sure, I'll do that!" said Reena smiling,

"Oh thank you, Reena! I…I knew I could trust you!" said May happily and after a couple more minutes of chatting, they hung up.

Meanwhile, Richie was enjoying the side view of Reena as he waited for her to finish up.

"…_Nice neck…" _he thought and without knowing it, he licked his lips.

Reena had time to check her second message.

"Huh?"

_Reena,_

_I'm having problems. I would've talked about it sooner with you but I couldn't, I wasn't comfortable talking about it. But now I really need help, there's a contest coming up at one of your friends' villages, Diamond Village. I'm here right now and he has told me your next stop is here. I'll be waiting for you and hopefully see you at the Poke'mon contest. It's important that I talk to you, there's no one else I can trust. _

_Roses are red, Violets are blue; I need a friend to talk to so I chose you…_

_Drew_

"_I wouldn't call him a friend, more like a super annoying friend that shows off his steel Poke'mon. Bragging that he's the next gym leader of Diamond Village. Yeah? Well I can brag too, I'm going to be the next gym leader of Emerald Village! Oh wait the message…okay so coincidentally after talking about Drew, my second e-mail was from Drew and he really needs to speak to me…I don't know whether I should be worried or happy. But what could be so important that we need to talk about? Oh well, I guess we'll see and while I'm at it I'll just kick his butt in this contest too…though I won just barely last time…" _Reena thought and logs out.

When Reena moved, that's when Richie knew it was time to stop staring.

The two continued on their way and judging from the long day's walk, they must be out of the forest soon.

"Pika?" Pikachu perked up and so did Vuplix's.

"What's wrong, Sparky?" Richie asked and Sparky pointed, then they went to check it out.

"That's good, Blastoise, thanks!" said Gary by a lake and his poke'mon just finished up a water gun attack.

"Hey Ga-mph!" Richie grabbed her and covered her mouth before she could finish his name but Gary already heard.

"Oh hi, Reena! And Richie…what are you trying to do, seduce her before I notice?" Gary asked with a sweat drop. Richie turned red with both embarrassment and anger and let's go of Reena.

"He's trying to what me?" Reena asked and Gary slapped himself.

"Ask Richie, he IS your boyfriend after all and he of all people should know what 'seduce' means," said Gary shrugging.

"What does it mean, Richie?" Reena asked,

"Uh, I'll tell you when you're older," said Richie still blushing,

"I'm only a few months younger than you! How much older do I have to get?" Reena asked and pleaded,

"Reena, look in a dictionary," said Gary and covers something with a blanket. Reena went over to him,

"Hi Blastoise!"

"Blast!"

"So Gary, what are you doing?"

"I found this Wooper and I'm treating it," said Gary lifting up the blanket a bit to show her.

"That was nice of you," said Reena,

"Hey I'm not _that _heartless," said Gary giving her a small glare. Richie was glaring from behind and Gary sweat drops since can somehow feel some holes in his back from Richie glaring daggers, no, bullets, at him telling Gary 'Just try and do anything.'

"I'm going to Diamond Village, an old friend of mine lives there. I'm entering the Poke'mon Contest there too so wish me luck if you want me to win," said Reena,

"Uh sure, and good luck. And if I finish up my work here, maybe I can see the contest," said Gary,

"Really?" Reena asked, now excited,

"I said _maybe_, only if I finish up my work and get there on time," said Gary.

"Yeah, so take your time," said Richie,

"Richie's right, your information has to be accurate. I'll see you around, Gary. Bye, Blastoise!"

"Blast! Blastoise!"

"Later! Be careful, Reena! Don't want you running into danger again and I have to save you," said Gary, teasing.

"That was 5 years ago and Richie was there too!" Reena shouted but Richie pulled her along, not wanting her to spend another minute with that 'smart-alec.'

"Oh yeah! Next time we see each other and when I'm not in a hurry! We're battling!" Reena reminded,

"Yes, yes! I know!"

* * *

"Richie? Are you feeling alright?" Reena asked after she had to fast walk to keep up with Richie who seemed upset about something.

"I'm alright, don't worry, I just have to let out some…steam,"

"Did Gary say something to upset you again? Richie, he's always like that, he likes to make fun of me and sometimes a sarcastic person too," said Reena and took Richie's arm hoping to make him feel better.

* * *

"Hey, when are you going to leave? This isn't a hotel you know? Hey I'm talking to you! Drew!" this guy shouted.

"Hn? What?" Drew asked looking behind his shoulder to the guy calling him. Drew was feeding his Poke'mon and was in deep thought before he heard his name.

"I said how long are you going to stay here? This isn't a hotel, go stay at the Poke'mon Center, that's where Reena will most likely be," said the guy. He had silver hair, high, spiky thorn-like hair with one main bang covering the middle of his forehead. He had blue eyes, wearing a plain white shirt with long black pants.

"No, Reena would most likely stop here since Reena will most likely walk out of the forest from the north and this gym is the first thing you see, not the center," said Drew wisely. The guy grew an anime vein,

"Smarty-pants…even if you do beat Reena in this contest, you're not going to be as famous as me when I become the gym leader of this village when my father steps down!"

"…yeah whatever," said Drew and flicks his hair.

"Jerk…" the guy mumbled and he was about to leave the room when there was a knock on the gym door.

* * *

"Hey there, Silva," Reena greeted,

"Oh…it's you," said Silva and shuts the door on her.

"…Jerk! As always!" Reena shouted and opens the door herself.

"Now I know why you dislike him, he's pretty rude," said Richie following her in.

Reena walked in to get a surprise meeting face to face with...

"Drew?"

"Oh, hi Reena," he said and steps back a bit.

The two stared in silence for a while,

"Um, you wanted to talk to me," said Reena,

"Wait, since when?" Richie asked with an anime vein. Has Reena been keeping something from him?

"Since I sent that e-mail to her," Drew answered and took Reena outside with him, no questions or opinions wanted.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Richie called after them,

"It's a private conversation," said Drew and continues leading Reena out.

"Uh, don't worry Richie! It shouldn't take that long!" said Reena in the most satisfying voice she can do.

"Ooh look, a bird," said the Silva who was ignoring the whole thing but when he looked outside, that was the first thing he said.

* * *

"So, what's this problem you're having?" Reena asked.

"…Would you feel more comfortable if I talk about it after the contest?" Drew asked,

"I don't know, you're the one with the problem," Reena pointed out.

"Then…we'll talk after the contest. And Reena, keep that bodyguard of yours under control, he looks like he wants to shoot me with a shot gun," said Drew and walks off.

"He's called a boyfriend! Not a bodyguard!" Reena shouted after him.

The contest was in the couple of days and she has to prepare. But of course, first things first, call Lu. Afterwards, Reena is having a hard time choosing her Poke'mon for the contest. She was so caught up with seeing Gary again, figuring out what was wrong with Richie, and meeting Drew to plan out what to do for the contest. She clutched her head, it's been pretty stressful lately and the contest isn't adding to it.

* * *

"Welcome everyone! This is the Diamond Village Poke'mon Contest!"

The crowd roared and the contest has officially begun. Richie and Silva both sat next to each other in the audience to cheer for Reena with Richie holding on to Vulpix for her. Well, Silva just wanted to see her fall flat on her face. Richie looked around; there was no Gary, so that makes one guy less for Richie to worry about.

Richie watched Drew's performance, he admits, this guy is pretty good.

Finally, Reena was up.

"Go! Minus Menos! Stage on!"

"Mi! Mi!" The adorable Minun took the stage.

"Okay Minus Menos, use Rain Dance!"

The Minun releases a rain dance on the stage,

"Now, use Thunder!"

The Thunder released and shoots electricity through the water of the rain dance giving off flashes of light through the dimness from the rain dance.

"Ooh, pretty," said Silva.

"Alright! Good job! Now shoot up your toxic attack!"

"Reena actually taught that mouse how to use toxic?" Silva asked, not really impressed,

"Hey, keep your opinions to yourself," said Richie a bit angry.

"Use thunderbolt! Then quickly follow that up with Flash!" the Thunderbolt shot the toxic and separates them from each other and looks like it'll squirt everywhere. Then after the quick Flash was over, the Toxic looked sparkly.

"Min!" Reena and her Minun took a bow as everyone claps at their performance.

Score:

8.9

9.0

9.4

Reena hoped that would be enough to get her to the next round.

* * *

"That was great, Reena!" Richie complimented.

"It was okay," said Silva.

"Thanks Richie, you're so sweet!"

"_I personally don't know what's sweeter; sweets or you…dang! I did it again!" _Richie thought and mentally slaps himself.

"You just can't do any better, Silva!"

"I don't do contests!"

"If you guys want to see who goes to the next round, they're going to announce it," said Drew who was standing near them the whole time, silent. Everyone looked up at the small T.V.

"Yes!" Reena cheered,

"What are you so happy about? Drew made it too," said Silva,

"So? He wanted a rematch with me anyway!"

The four coordinators were randomly put up against each other for the battles. From the looks of it, both Reena and Drew have to win their match to face each other. No problem, they have enough motivation to win their first battle.

Not long after the battles began, Reena and Drew meet each other on the final battle on stage again.

"I'm not going to go easy on you," said Drew,

"Don't, because I won't either," said Reena.

"Let's go! Roselia!"

"Minus Menos! Stage on!"

The two met center stage. Drew wasted no time to get started.

"Roselia! Magical Leaf!"

"Protect!"

"Lucky shot! Use Poison Sting!"

"Go Quick attack!" Minus Menos attack hit first and dodged the poison sting.

"Hn, Use Sweet Scent."

Roselia gave out a sweet scent and Minus Menos was falling for it. I was a really wonderful smell.

"Now use Leech Seed!"

No doubt about it, Minus Menos was trapped!

"Minus Menos! Use Shock Wave!"

"Now Roselia! Use Magical Leaf!"

"Rose! Elia!"

Since both attacks are never able to be dodged, both attacks hit their targets.

"Hurry Roselia! Use Petal Dance! Go!"

"Try and move, Minus Menos!"

"Mi! Min!" It was almost no use; the Leech Seed was draining him and was then hit by Petal Dance.

"Finish this off, Roselia! Solar Beam!"

It was over, time was running out, Reena was low on points, and her Minun can barely stand up now. By the time it can, the Solar Beam was ready and launched.

* * *

"We now give the Diamond Village ribbon to the winner of this Contest! Drew and his Roselia!" It was pretty ribbon made of beautiful shiny silver color.

"It's okay, Minus Menos; it was partially my fault too," said Reena petting her Poke'mon after it was taken cared of by Joy.

"Mi?"

"Well, I couldn't concentrate. I was actually nervous. I know Drew's good, and whenever he gets knocked down, he comes right back up again better than ever. I was nervous that I might make a stupid mistake and lose and in the end, that's what happened I guess. No big deal though, I'm sure May won her contest and she's in the lead by one ribbon, we'll catch up!"

"Min!"

"Yeah, you felt my nervousness didn't you? It's alright, now go and have fun with the others," said Reena and puts her Minun down and he scurries off with her other Poke'mon to play.

Someone puts a hand on her shoulder; she turns around hoping and thinking it was Richie…it was Drew.

He sat down next to her and the two sat in silence for a while watching Reena's Poke'mon.

"How did, how did you and that bodyguard of yours get together?" Drew asked breaking the silence.

"Uh…first of all, you have to learn the difference between 'bodyguard' and 'boyfriend.' But anyway we started out as friends, then best friends, and then I guess, lovers. It took a while, but he told me he loved me and that was the happiest day of my life," said Reena smiling dreamily remembering the day he said those words…

"Uh huh…how did he know you loved him back?" Drew asked,

"I don't think he did, but he told me how he felt anyway," Reena answered and continues thinking about Richie.

"So…is there a right time to tell someone how they feel or should they just do it?"

"Um…I think timing is important. Why are you asking me these questions anyway?" Reena asked narrowing her eyes at Drew.

"…That's what I wanted to talk about," said Drew and a slight color of red colored itself on Drew's face.

"Oh?"

"Um, what…what does, I mean, what do you think May thinks of me?"

"_Oh my! I know where this is going! And the whole time I thought I had something to worry about!" _

"Ooh look, Reena and Drew," said Silva when he noticed the two sitting together on a bench. He and Richie were heading back to his gym when Silva noticed them in the distance.

"WHAT?" Richie stared off in that direction and never did like a sight when Reena is alone with another boy.

"_When did I get so protective? I act like Lu now," _Richie thought but it didn't make him any less angry.

"I can't tell whether you're mad or jealous," said Silva looking at Richie's expression.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Okay, that proved that you're jealous," said Silva shrugging with Richie continuingly saying he's not jealous.

* * *

**Silva is based off my brother and he wanted the name Silva for some reason. I thought he copied off the Shaman King Silva but he didn't even remember a guy named Silva in Shaman King! He is kind of dense but I might've overdone in this story. Doesn't matter, he doesn't read my stories anyway so he hasno idea what's going on. **

**NOTE: I'll be gone for about 2 months. I'm on vacation on the other side of the world. So no updating until then unless my cousins have mercy and lets me use their computer to type a chapter. **


	4. Life Changes and Life Threatening Rumors

**No I'm not back in America, I'm in Taiwan and got back from Japan a few days ago! Anyway, my cousin was kind enough to let me save my documents on his computer (I learned only one of my cousins owns the computer, not both). But his room is so hot! I'm burning in here! Anyway, story time!

* * *

**

"I swear Richie! Nothing happened! I was just talking with Drew! Please don't be mad!"

Drew and Silva sat at the table listening to Reena beg for forgiveness in another room. It didn't look like Richie was actually angry but then again, Reena has known him longer and she could probably tell.

"You know, I can't see Richie as the jealous type," said Silva,

"Jealous? What's he jealous of?" Drew asked after taking a sip from his water.

"You mean you don't know?" Silva asked and Drew just shrugged. He didn't really care but he was a bit curious as well.

"Am I supposed to know?" he asked and Silva sighed, leaning over the table towards Drew and talked in a whisper.

"You're the reason Richie's a bit upset at Reena. He jealous of you and afraid you'll take Reena away from him…"

"Is that all?" Drew asked,

"IS THAT ALL?" Silva exclaimed,

"No big deal, it's not like I will. She's really nice and I like her but not like that. NOT my type," said Drew and took another sip.

So after some persuasion, Richie let Reena have some alone time with Drew. That night out on the Diamond Village gym backyard porch, Reena and Drew sat to talk.

"Okay, the first thing you need to do is _talk_! You to talk to May!" said Reena in a serious tone. Drew sighed, he told Reena about his little problem for two seasons. One, she's a friend. And two, she's in a relationship. But Drew forgot about the fact that if he's really feeling love then it wasn't going to be easy.

"What am I supposed to say? I don't even know what's wrong with me!"

"Uh…you like her, yes?"

"Yes…"

"How much? A lot?"

"I don't know!"

"I see…I would say you're either in the denial stage of love or you're in the confusion state," said Reena and her hand held her chin to think. Drew was afraid to hear that,

"Who said anything about LOVE?" he exclaimed.

"I did," Reena replied simply.

"Reena, you can't just assume I'm in love with May like that," said Drew,

"Then what is it?" Reena asked and Drew was about to answer but stopped,

"…I don't know," he replied.

"Okay then, tell me everything. From when you first started feeling different and how this problem aroused," said Reena,

"Okay, it started…"

Richie looked outside the window of the room he was staying at in the gym. He was looking at the stars.

"_The stars are pretty tonight aren't they?" Richie asked Reena one night when they were walking just outside the woods._

"_Yeah, but I never looked and saw the beauty before. Hey Richie, why did you decide to be my friend when we first met?" Reena asked._

"_Why? I don't know, I guess I just wanted to," Richie replied,_

"_Why did you tell me…you loved me?"_

"_Why did you tell me you loved me too?" _

_Reena couldn't find an answer to that and looked away from him and at the nearby lake they were passing. _

"_Richie…how do you know if its love?" Reena asked with sadness in her voice._

"_I told you before didn't I? You just know I guess," Richie replied and he grew concerned, Reena was sad from what he can tell._

"_But still how do we actually know that? What if something happens between us?"_

"_Like what? And argument? A fight? Your cousin?" Richie asked, not worried that something like that will happen. Reena shook her head and replied with what she meant that might get between them,_

"_Change…" _

"Change…" Richie repeated out loud and looked down. Reena and Drew were still chatting; well Drew's doing most of the talking now but soon stopped.

"Drew…you're in love," said Reena plainly.

"SAY WHAT?" Drew exclaimed and grew an anime vein.

"You are and I know those feelings from experience," said Reena calmly.

"Damn it, Reena! I asked for your help, not your opinion," said Drew with a small anime vein on his head still.

"Well…that was my help to you. I'm trying my best Drew. I really think you should talk to May. Get closer to her and when you feel that the time is right, tell her how you feel," said Reena gently.

Richie closed his eyes.

"Damn…I was being selfish," he said to himself and closed the window and pulling curtains together and went to bed where Sparky was already asleep.

* * *

"Okay! Last night was the last time anyone is making this gym a hotel! I want you all OUT DAMMIT!" Silva shouted that morning when everyone arrived in the kitchen. Reena yawned; Richie could tell she was tired. How long did she stay up with Drew last night? 

That announcement didn't really matter; they were all leaving the village anyway.

"So anyway, Drew, just do what you think is right. Should I tell May anything?" Reena asked before she and Richie part ways with Drew.

"No! Of course not!" he immediately answered.

"Are you sure?" Reena asked,

"Hn, just don't actually tell her anything about ANYTHING we have talked about," said Drew in a threat voice.

"Okay then, bye Drew. See you at another contest or the Grand Festival!" said Reena did a small wave. Drew just pushed his hair back and smirked,

"Later, Reena and thanks," said Drew and unexpectedly threw a white rose to her. Reena just barely caught it.

"Hey Richie, as her bodyguard, watch over her, she needs it," Drew added,

"For the last time, he's called a BOYFRIEND!" Reena shouted after Drew who didn't really seemed to care about the difference.

* * *

"Richie…?" Reena's voice just barely heard; with her head down and eyes half open from what Richie can see. 

"Yes?" Richie replied,

"…Do you dislike me?" Reena asked in that same quiet and unsure voice. Sparky and Vulpix almost choked on the berries they were eating while walking. Richie stopped in his tracks,

"_Where in the world did she get THAT idea from?"_

"How can you think that, Reena? Of course NOT!" Richie replied, voice full of concern and surprise.

"I don't know…" she replied and walked past Richie. Richie sighed,

"Come on, lets take a break," he said,

"_At least this way I can stare at her dynamite body and help figure this problem out," _Richie thought setting his bag down and sitting down on a rock.

"_With the villages of the Jewel League region, it's always trees everywhere but at least there are plenty of places to rest. But even so, it would be nice to visit a city or town once in a while…Hmm, Aquamarine City wasn't a bad place, especially at the beach…" _Richie thought while he waited for Reena and Vulpix to sit and join him and Sparky. Reena groaned and sat next to Richie, boy rocks are getting bigger these days.

"Who or what gave you the idea that I would dislike you?" Richie asked as soon as she sat down,

"Um…Gary," Reena replied in a whisper. It's not like she wanted Gary to take the blame for this.

"What did he say exactly?" Richie asked calmly.

"That…well, I didn't tell you the part when we were talking about relationships. Gary said he was surprised at first that were still together. He says were too much alike. He also said that at times, relationships can end because one or both persons in the relationship…change,"

Richie was taken back. That simple word: Change, almost shook him up bad. But he was not about to let her remember that night anytime soon at this moment.

"You're saying that I changed?" Richie asked,

"I don't know, I don't think you really changed. I was actually thinking that you think I've changed. Have I?" Reena asked and looked at him.

"…A bit, but it was good change. And there's nothing wrong with good change," said Richie and smiled.

"_Especially if the change included growing even more good looking throughout the years."_

"Good change…" Reena repeated and thought about it some more.

The two walked on, hoping to get out of the forests soon, too many actual bugs at night. The two took another break, plus it was getting late and decided to spend the night where they stopped at. It was Richie's turn to find some firewood so he set out. Reena was getting some food from her backpack and sets them down on the ground just in time when Richie got back…with a visitor.

"Whoa, that's Reena? She has changed! You were right about her having a hot body too," said the guy but whispered the last part to Richie.

"I did not change that much, whoever you are!" Reena argued back and he guy anime falls,

"You don't even recognize me?" he asked angrily,

"You do look familiar, I can tell you that much," said Reena and the black-haired boy just glared at her.

"Forget it! Reena! I'm going to kill you for what you've done!"

"What?" Richie asked glaring at him,

"Richie, you know I would never literally kill someone."

Reena blinked twice, what did she do exactly? Boy this guy's short-tempered if it's over not her remember who he is.

"Pika pi!"

Reena looked at the Pikachu…hey, that's not Sparky.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Sparky came along as well and tackled the first Pikachu playfully. Reena, who spends more time Poke'mon, recognizes the Pikachu,

"No way, if you're here, Pikachu, than this guy (hot guy) is…OMG! Ash is that you?"

The boys sweat dropped,

"How can she recognize Pikachu but not me?" Ash asked and Richie just sighed and shrugged. Reena rolled her eyes

"_Yeah, well I might as well ask you how a guy can grow so hot, very hot, over a few years. Hn, he's still got that light tan the last time I saw him in Lilycove," _thought Reena.

Then after Reena snapped out of her thoughts, Ash was kneeling to be at her height where she's sitting and giving her a pretty bad glare.

"Is something wrong Ash?" Reena asked, a bit nervous.

"Reena…tell me the truth. Have you talked with Misty lately?" Ash asked in a serious tone of voice as his face gets closer to hers.

"No," Reena asked leaning a bit back.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Because…I'm your friend," Reena replied and had to lean back even more.

"Ash! Stop it!" Richie snapped,

Ash stood back up,

"Richie, _has_ she been speaking with Misty lately?" Ash asked,

"Not that I know of, why?" Richie asked and Ash sits down and buries his face in his hands and mumbles the answer,

"Damn…Misty got mad at me. Saying I was cheating on her with Reena…"

Reena started choking on her food,

"…When did this happen?" Richie asked, just as shocked and bewildered as Reena.

"Not too long ago. I was on the phone with Misty and she just starts snapping at me like I did something wrong. Of course, according to her, I did even thoughI didn't," Ash explained and shakes his head from frustration. Richie sat next to Ash and started cooking up his meal and Ash's. Reena was able to breathe again thanks to Blaze,

"Wait a second, and where did Misty get the idea that I would be in a relationship with you when I'm already with Richie?" Reena asked,

"Don't know but when Richie said he's still with you, I was completely confused. You're not the type to be cheating on someone so I currently have no idea what's going on and I lost a girlfriend,"

"You serious?" Richie asked,

"Yeah, and she won't speak to me when I call her. I e-mailed May and asked her to help me out but I heard nothing from May yet," said Ash and sighed.

"_This is so weird. Something fishy is going on! First, it was with May who thought I was in love with Drew but it only a rumor. And now, Misty thinks Ash is cheating on her with me. It must be a powerful rumor for Misty to believe that but still…who is spreading these rumors about me and why me? And why is this time with Ash and last time with May have to do with a relationship?" _Reena thought and kept thinking about it the whole night.

Reena, Richie, and Ash were planning to get to the bottom of this and their first thing to do is to get out of the forest and find a phone. Okay, they're not of the forest but a poke'mon center works too.

"You sure about this, Reena?" Richie asked,

"Positive. I am going to ask where she got that crazy idea from!" Reena asked rolling up her jacket sleeves and called the Cerulean gym.

"Why do you think it's a crazy idea, exactly?" Ash asked,

"Well isn't it?" Reena pointed out,

"True," Ash agreed. Richie pulled him to a seat to wait for Reena to finish. One thing he's learned from being with Reena to never get involved with a cat fight.

"It's a lie! A complete lie! Plus! You were pretty selfish to not even give Ash a chance to explain himself!"

"Well wouldn't you overreact if it was the same case with Richie?"

"Well no because I trust Richie and he would never cheat on me! Look! Ash is a great guy, he's nice, funny, has a great heart, (and hot), but not my type of guy. Misty, tell me where you heard that rumor from?"

Misty thought about it,

"…A visitor came to the gym to rest up. It was a woman; she asked if I was Misty. When I replied yes she said something about how she felt bad for me because my boyfriend left me. I wasn't sure what this person was talking about at first but then she mentioned seeing you and Ash together in the woods on time before she came to Cerulean. She was pretty convincing, Reena."

Reena immediately jumps up,

"What did she look like?"

"She was tall, around her 30's I would guess. Long blonde and curly hair. She covered her eyes with sunglasses though. And she was a traveler; she says she came from a long way…"

"_Crud! Where have I heard that description from?" _Reena asked herself but her head falls on the counter with a bang. She was so frustrated.

"Reena!"

Reena ignored whoever shouted her name,

"_This was no coincidence… Someone is trying to end my relationship with Richie. But who and why?"_

Someone was shaking her and Reena sat back up only to have her head hurt like heck.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare anyone," said Reena rubbing her head.

"Scare us? I thought you passed out or something!" Misty exclaimed,

"Well, I mentally did," said Reena.

"Here, come sit down," said Richie pulling her up to a stand and lets Ash have the phone. He led her to where he was sitting with Ash earlier.

"_What's going on?" _Reena asked.

"_I don't want to lose Richie, but if these rumors seem anymore true than people think they are, Richie might start believing them…"

* * *

_

"That's not true!" Drew snapped at Harley.

"Well that's what I heard, oh I bet May will feel terrible if she heard something like that," said Harley getting all dramatic.

"Huh? Why would she get upset?" Drew asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh? I thought you were her boyfriend," said Haley with a mischievous grin.

"Stop thinking that! I told you we aren't together the first time you assumed that!"

"So you _are _with Reena?"

"No! I'm not with _anyone_!"

"_I am going to kill the next person that thinks I'm with Reena…" _

Suddenly Harley's attention was turned to someone else.

"Oh! May! There you are!" he cried happily and ran over to her. Drew didn't need to think, he ran towards her too.

"Don't believe anything he says!" was the first thing Drew said when he reached May.

"Huh? Um okay…hey Drew, why do I keep hearing that you're with Reena?"

Drew's anime vein a bit larger,

"_Okay, I'll kill the next person that thinks that," _

It was evening, and the contest is tomorrow. Drew took out the piece of paper listing the next stops Reena will be at, most likely, she would be in the forest still and there should be a poke'mon center in a big forest.

* * *

"Are you kidding me Drew? Why is this world against me?" Reena groaned, 

"Who knows, Harley says he keeps hearing things about you from these two people. A guy and a girl," said Drew and puts his hand on his chin.

"A guy and girl? That's not who Misty heard it from!" Reena almost whined,

"You're telling me rumors are going on about you in Kanto too?" Drew asked,

"Yes! Soon, Richie might even start believing them! Then it's big trouble!"

"Oh stop being so dramatic, you lose one boyfriend, just move on," said Drew in a serious tone.

"Drew…you don't understand. I lose more than just Richie if we don't stay together…"

"Reena, don't exaggerate so much," said Drew and sighed.

"I'm not, Drew! I'm being serious! I just can't tell you…"

"Why?"

"Because I promised!"

"Promised who?"

"Someone that I can't tell anyone about!"

"Which is who…?"

"I promised _him_!"

"…him?" Drew asked.

"…Drew! Before you jump to conclusions! I'm _not_ cheating on Richie!"

"Then tell me,"

"Drew! I can't! Besides! You won't even believe me if I told you!"

"Try me," said Drew who remains calm the whole time.

"I'm telling you, you won't believe me and I can't tell anyone! No one!"

"Not even your oh so called boyfriend, Richie?"

"No! Not even him!"

"It's that big of a secret?"

"Yes! It could affect everything!"

The two remained silent for a while.

"If you do lose Richie, what else to you lose?" Drew asked,

"…Possibly a life," Reena replied just above a whisper.

"…Would that count as suicide?"

"Drew! I'm not talking about myself! It's someone else I know," said Reena and hold her head with her free hand.

"Okay…I can't see how that's possible," said Drew and concluded at either Reena's telling the truth or she's crazy.

"Told you that you won't believe me!"

"Okay, we won't talk about that big secret of yours. But Reena, be careful, all this is no coincidence," said Drew growing all serious.

"I know, I think someone, or people really want Richie and I to be separated," said Reena,

"Must be some kind rivalry," said Drew,

"No, it's not. I don't know anyone that would do something like this over Richie," said Reena,

"What if it's over you?" Drew pointed out but Reena shook her head.

"Misty said a blonde-haired woman in her 30's told her about me and Ash. You said a boy and girl told Harley about me and you. How old were they? Did you ask?"

"Yeah, Harley said they were around their old teenage years or young 20's."

"Then…this isn't getting any easier to solve," said Reena and is growing more sad each minute and Drew sighed.

"Would it make people believe stop believing these rumors if I told May I love her tomorrow after the contest?"

"No Drew, I want you to tell her when you're both ready not to help me. But you can help me by getting as much information you can about these figures that Harley knows."

"Will do, Reena. Hey, turn that frown upside-down. It's not the end of the world okay?"

"Okay…thanks Drew. You know, for calling," said Reena and puts on the best smile she can pull off which was only a small grin.

"…Yeah, sure. Take care of yourself," said Drew and the two hung up.

Reena sat at by the phone and thought. It was getting dark and people were going out to dinner or getting ready to sleep, Ash was one of those that want to eat while Richie was taking a short nap, waiting for Reena. Either way, the center was getting emptier the longer Reena sat there until something hit her.

"…Crud…" she mumbled and dialed up her gym.

* * *

"I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG WHEN YOU DIDN'T CALL ME FOR A WHILE!" Lu exclaimed. Richie snapped his eyes open, fully away while Ash looked up from his food. 

"Was that Lu?" Ash asked,

"I think so," said Richie sitting up and looked behind him where Reena was speaking on the phone.

"You tell the people of the world that!" said Reena, more sad than angry though and Lu caught it.

"…Okay, what's wrong?" he asked,

"…Lu, there have been rumors about me and I'm not sure why,"

"Uh huh…and don't tell me. Your boyfriend believes them and hates you now?"

"No…that's what I'm afraid of though," Reena mumbled.

"Oh, so you're still together. (Dang it!) I'm sure it's not that bad Reena. It'll clear up soon," said Lu.

"And how would you know?" Reena asked,

"Because, things like this gossip around everywhere between teenagers. It'll end before you know it," said Lu.

"I hope so…" said Reena and looked over at Richie talking with Ash.

* * *

In a distant city, a poke'mon stood at the tallest building, waiting. The wait ended when a 'mew' sound was heard. 

"Hn? Well Mew?" Mewtwo asked the cute floating poke'mon.

"Mew! Mew mew! Mew!"

"Then it's true, one of us Legendaries are missing. But…how can Reena not know about it then?" Mewtwo asked and a blue and pink sphere left the city.

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**Okay, I think most of the humor will be gone and I think I'm accidentally making it angsty now. Boy I don't know what I'm doing anymore! Must be the heat here…**


	5. Is it over? Was our love a complete lie?

**Scarlet**-Sorry it wasn't updated soon but hey, it's updated!

* * *

"Okay, one and two! Three and four!" Reena was helping Ash's Poke'mon pick up some energy. Ash was jogging laps with his Poke'mon but they have been getting a tad lazy.

"Okay! Come on guys!" Ash called, now jogging backwards.

Richie was on the side watching the two and the poke'mon. He took a bite out of his apple and was happy that Reena's special gift was once again helping out.

After some time, Ash and Reena were tired and took a break as they sat next to Richie. As the three talked about Poke'mon, figures watched them in the bush.

"Explain to me again why I can't just shoot and kill someone?" the young adult/older teenage boy asked with ocean aqua hair holding a rifle. An adult woman with curly blonde hair immediately pushes his weapon down.

"Are you insane? I told you! No killing! One death can set off an entire chain reaction to the future and we can't risk that!"

"Yeah but it's obvious that our plan of breaking the two up isn't working," said a girl around the boy's age with long, straight, dirty, blonde hair, playing with a stick out of boredom.

Reena looked over at nearby bushes,

"Is something the matter, Reena?" Richie asked,

"N-No, I just thought that I heard something," said Reena.

"Am I the only one that has this weird feeling that we're being watched?" Ash asked looking around while taking a few bites from his snack plate full of fruit and berries.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed and climbed onto Ash's shoulder.

"Vulpix, ember attack," Reena whispered looking at the bushes shewatched earlier. Vulpix quickly blew some fire and out popped three people from the bushes and on fire.

"Whoa! Who are they?" Ash asked and Richie noticed their outfits.

"It's Team Rocket!" he exclaimed.

"Damn! The kid knows us!" said the boy.

"Run," said the adult woman and the three took off while trying to get the fire to stop cooking them.

"Okay…" was all Reena and Ash could say.

"I could've sworn they were after you again," said Richie as he puts his arms around Reena's shoulders.

"Even if they were, we can take them on anyway! Right guys?" Reena asked Richie and Ash.

"Oh yeah! Of course!" Ash exclaimed, full of confidence. Then again, he has been sending three Team Rocket members blasting off since the beginning of his journey for a while. Plus, he's taken on even the tougher Team Rocket members more than once; he probably ran into Team Rocket just as much times as Richie and Reena, if not, more.

* * *

"Did you tell her yet?" Reena asked over the phone,

"Of course not!" Drew snapped,

"Just wondering," said Reena smiling.

"You seem to be in a better mood today," said Drew when he saw her expression,

"Well, it's a new day," said Reena keeping that grin.

"Well alright if you're feeling better then I guess I'll see you around?" Drew asked,

"Yeah! Bye!"

Reena had to make another to call to Lu though so she sighed and dialed him.

Meanwhile, outside the boys were sitting on a fallen tree. Richie's problem was bugging him now so he had to ask someone and fortunately, there was someone he trusted to get help from. But unfortunately, it was Ash's brain we're talking about here.

"Ash, I have a bit of a problem here and it's been bugging me for a while," Richie started saying.

"Why don't you talk to Reena about it then?" Ash suggested and took a bite out of some dumplings that Reena was able to cook up for him.

"I can't, because the problem is about Reena," Richie explained.

Ash stared at Richie for a few seconds with a toothpick in his mouth, and then swallowed the dumpling after a few quick chews.

"You got her pregnant didn't you?"

"…"

That earned Ash a good hit in the head,

"DID NOT! For crying out loud we're both still virgins!"

"You didn't have to hit me! I mean, the worst thing that can happen in a relationship that counts as a problem is usually when the guy gets the girl pregnant before they're 18," Ash explained while rubbing his head and puts the dumplings aside to face Richie.

"How do you know this kind of stuff?" Richie asked raising an eyebrow,

"Brock, after a while you learn things you don't want to learn until later in life from him. But anyway, I'll see what I can do. So what's this problem of yours?" Ash asked and got comfortable on the tree.

"Okay, um, I don't know how to start. Well, you see it's like this. I have feelings for Reena but it's not the same feelings I've had to for her before. Similar but I feel more uncomfortable and disturbed," Richie explained, trying to pick the right words. Ash nods but wasn't exactly understanding the problem yet.

"Okay…so are you feeling different about her? How long has this been going on? You have to tell me in more detail, Richie," said Ash and crossed his arms.

"Well, I don't remember when this all started anymore but lately I think I've gotten a bit more…possessive of her. And I keep finding myself staring at her a lot."

"Alright, um, dream of her?" Ash asked,

"Yes, a bit. But if you're in love that's normal right?" Richie asked.

"Yes I suppose…but when you dream of her, anything specifically different than the way you used to dream of her?"

"Uh…I think so but I'm not sure what that change is…"

"You're not making this easy, Richie. Tell me what seems to be the problem. What specifically is bugging you? Is the relationship getting rough or something?"

"Alright, and no, it's not getting rough. At least, I don't think so. Well you see, my body starts feeling all weird when I look at her, stare at her, like I want to do something. And I'm really scared that I'm liking her for her looks than personality now," said Richie with a worried expression.

"But this doesn't always happen right?" Ash asked,

"Most of the time. I mean, if I see her in danger, of course my body's only reaction is to get to side and protect her," said Richie.

"Good, it means you still love her for who she is," said Ash and lightly hits Richie at the shoulder.

"Okay, so do you know what's wrong with me?" Richie asked,

"Yes…and you're one of the most intelligent people I know and unfortunately I don't think anyone ever told you the real meaning of the term 'growing up.' Or the word puberty for that matter," said Ash, half joking and went back to his dumplings thinking it's all solved.

"…What?" Richie asked and Ash turned to him and pointed at him with his toothpick,

"Richie, it's perfectly normal. Don't worry about it. Just try and control your hormones so you won't jump her or something. And it's okay, I felt the same way you did too before Brock explained to me in…too much detail so be glad I made it simple for you. Puberty is the stage when a boy turns into a man, or a girl into a woman if you're female. But anyway, it most likely started a few years ago but you only noticed the change recently," Ash explained and wanted to finish eating.

"…Okay, so I don't have to worry about this?" Richie asked and Ash sighed,

"What did I just say?"

"Uh, a lot of stuff," shrugged Richie.

"Okay, I know what you're thinking. Now, the disturbing feeling you told me about earlier, it'll go away after you get a hold of your own emotions," said Ash like it was no big deal.

"…Wait a minute, so I'm going to feel a bit uncomfortable around Reena for a while?" Richie asked,

"Maybe, it didn't last so long with me and Misty. Well, I still feel it a bit, but it's not that uncomfortable for me anymore," said Ash.

"You make it sound so simple," said Richie and sighed.

"That's because it is simple!"

Richie sighed again,

"If you say so."

Reena was thinking, as she watches Ash and Richie talk, her mind drifts off to something else. Those Team Rocket members earlier, they looked familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Yet, she had this feeling that she should be worried.

"Who are they? Arg! I'll never figure this out!" Reena cried in frustration.

"If you keep talking to yourself, people will stop thinking that you're insane."

Reena looked up.

* * *

"Trust me Richie, if she's thinking about anyone, it's you," said Ash. The two then heard Reena cry out in frustration and turned around.

"Thinking about me huh?" Richie asked with an anime vein.

"Reena has a right to talk to any guy he wants because I said think not talk. Hey, he looks familiar," said Ash and ate his last dumpling before going over to Reena with Richie following behind him.

* * *

"Very interesting, you're going to live up to your grandfather's reputation for sure, Oak!" said Reena looking over some papers,

"Yeah, well those are only some of what I've found," said Gary proudly and took the papers she finished looking at back.

"Hey, Reena, who's this?" Ash asked sitting down on the opposite side of Gary.

"Ashy-Boy you are as dense as they come these days,"

"You actually recognize him? Because I didn't when I first saw him," Reena asked pointing at Ash.

"ASHY-BOY? How dare you-wait a minute, only one person calls me that…"

"Look at me, Ashy-Boy, do I really look that different from the same Gary Oak you saw at the end of the Johto League?" Gary asked,

"…No," Ash admitted.

"Good, that means you're not blind either, Ketchum," said Gary with a small smirk.

"Very funny, Gary. So, how's your career as a Poke'mon researcher coming?" Ash asked and moved to Gary's other side as Richie took Ash's place next to Reena.

"Great, look what I've discovered already," said Gary and took the remaining papers form Reena while she was reading them and handed them to Ash.

"Could you let me finish next time?" Reena asked and dropped her hands which were hanging in midair from holding the papers before Gary grabbed them.

"Sorry but I haven't seen Ash for a while," Gary apologized.

* * *

"Oh my, it's the legendary professor…only younger," said the blonde Team Rocket member looking through binoculars. The boy snatches the binoculars.

"We _are _about 20 years in the past, Kiara. Of all the sisters I got why did I end up with this one?" the boy mumbled to himself and looked through the binoculars.

"Whoa! That's the Poke'mon Master!" he exclaimed,

"What? Who? Where? Talk to me, Trent!" Kiara asked and grabs the binoculars back.

"There! That boy that was with Reena and Richie earlier! The guy with the cap and the Pikachu, and is not Richie!" Trent pointed.

"No way…that boy is going to be the Poke'mon Master himself in the future? Now that's just weird because he doesn't look that tough," said Kiara.

"The Professor doesn't look that smart now either," said Trent.

"Alright, before the Boss yells at us for not doing our job, let's throw these already," said Kiara and picked up a smoke bomb.

"Reena…do you feel as if we're being watched?" Richie asked,

"Oh you feel it too? I thought I was the only one tha-"

"Look out!"

"Reena looked up but she hit the ground instead.

"I said look out not look up," said Ash now on her back.

"Ow…Ash you're heavy," Reena groaned and coughed from the smoke.

"Excuse me? I am not heavy!" Ash argued back. Then the smoked cleared,

"That was fast," said Ash and sat up and pulled Reena up with him.

"Good job, Aerodactyl," said Gary and patted his Poke'mon.

"Whoa, since when did you have an Aerodactyl?" Reena and Ash asked at the same time pointing at the, what's supposed to be extinct, Poke'mon.

"Since me and a few scientists revived it from a fossil and when I became his friend," Gary answered proudly and Aerodactyl gave a cry as an agreement.

"That's cool," said Ash in awe.

"Um yeah that's great. But we have problems here. First off, where did the smoke bomb come from? Second, where is Richie?" Reena asked looking around desperately for him.

"Sparky? Any idea?" Reena asked,

"Pika, pikachu pika!"

"Okay, that's a start at least," said Reena and is at the edge of panic now.

"Pikachu, chu! Pika pika chu!"

"That's just wonderful, note the sarcasm Sparky! Can't you pick up his scent?" Reena asked and flung her arms around, still at the edge of panic.

"Pika! Pika Pi!"

"I am breathing! And I'm perfectly calm!"

Ash and Gary looked at each other and thinking the exact same thing: Reena's lost her marbles.

"Well?" Reena snapped and the boys looked back at her,

"Well what?" Gary asked,

"Aren't you going to help me find Richie?"

"Yes," the two answered,

"Then come on!"

"She's scary when she's mad," Ash whispered,

"You should've seen her when she threw me into a river once," said Gary and recalled Aerodactyl.

While traveling through the forest, the group was relying on Sparky's nose and that's what's worrying them.

Reena grabbed a hold of Ash, the closer of the two boys.

"Ow, what's wrong?" Ash asked,

"I saw a spider," she replied as she stomped through the forest.

"A Spinarak or an Ariados?" Gary asked,

"Neither. I'm not afraid of bug Poke'mon, but I'm afraid of actual bugs! And that spider was huge!"

"Okay, well can you not grip my arm so tight because I can't walk straight now and I think you're cutting off some circulation," said Ash, now walking a bit funny.

"And it makes you two look like a couple and that's scary enough," said Gary and would've started laughing a bit if Reena didn't pull out a fan and smacked him in the head with it.

"Pika!"

"What is it, Sparky?" Reena asked,

"Pika pi! Pikachu!"

"So…where is he?" Reena asked,

"Chu, chu, Pikachu," Sparky replied. Reena sighed and knelt down and took something from her pocket.

"Here, Sparky, Vulpix, Pikachu. If Richie ever asks where his hanker chief went, now you can tell him I have it. Please say there's Richie's scent on it," said Reena as the three Poke'mon crowded around her hand and sniffed.

* * *

"I will never doubt Reena. Not now, not ever," said Richie as he sits against a tree surrounded by some Poke'mon, not letting him escape just yet.

"But tell me, boy. Do you honestly think that your love for each other is true? Do you really think that Reena loves you only and forever? If only love were that simple. Have you seen the way she looks at other boys? Especially those that you know? She says they're just friends but I find it odd that she has more male friends than female ones. She keeps in touch with her guy friends more. How long do you think your relationship can last?"

Richie looked up at the adult woman, and his heart seemed to have sunk.

"Hey look, the Bridge!" said Trent doing some tricks with strings.

"The boss is good with her words," said Kiara looking over to Richie and their boss.

"That's the whole point of coming here, Kiara," said Trent and played around with the strings some more, heck he's bored stiff.

"But, he looks so sad," said Kiara, now pitying Richie.

"We're part of Team Rocket, so stop caring about him because we don't want those two love birds to stay as love birds anymore, remember?" Trent reminded.

"So that's why…" The two looked up,

"I despise you people even more now! Vulpix! Flamethrower!" Reena shouted.

The two ran towards their boss and Richie.

"I remember you guys now! And the only way for you to even be here is if you…if you…oh my gosh," Reena couldn't finish her sentence.

"What's wrong Reena?" Ash asked and shook her bit,

"I think we'll take our leave now. Let's go you two!"

She threw a smoke bomb on the ground and the next thing they knew, Team Rocket was gone. Ash and Gary went to see if Richie was okay while Reena stayed where she was. Then she walked off, out of the boys' view.

"There's only one way for them to be here," said Reena and fell back against a tree, still in a slight shock.

"That's right, and it seems that you're losing your touch as a Guardian of us, Legendaries," said Mewtwo with Mew appearing before her.

"But…I didn't sense any danger. But, wait. No! Celebi is a time traveling poke'mon. It could be in danger at one time and safe in another. How the heck am I supposed to know? Mewtwo! Mew! What's going on? What's happening?"

"It seems that in the near future, Team Rocket has got a hold of Celebi," said Mew sadly.

"Then those three came here to the past but to accomplish what? What will they gain by breaking me and Richie up?" Reena asked the two.

"Perhaps, you two being together has been a threat to them in the future? They obviously didn't want to risk death so they took the safest route by simply ending a relationship…forever. Reena, you've time traveled with Celebi once, am I correct? What time did you go it?" Mewtwo asked.

"The future, about 20 or 25 years into the future," Reena replied and was panting from frustration and shock now. She ran her hands through her bangs, trying to think things straight.

"Do you remember anything precious to you in the future? What did you and that boy have in the future that would be affected if you two were separated for good now? What are those humans trying to get rid of?" Mewtwo asked in a serious tone. Mewtwo was putting some stress on Reena but he was asking the correct questions. Reena places her head against a tree and thought a bit, the time she time traveled to the future. Who she met, what happened, she was trying to remember it all. Then, it hit her.

"No…" and with that Reena raced back to Richie, Ash, and Gary.

"Mewtwo, maybe we should've taken care of this problem ourselves," said Mew, worried about Reena now.

"No, destiny can be changed. Reena needs to know about this situation or not only might Celebi be lost forever at the hands of evil, Reena will lose two of the most precious things in her life," said Mewtwo and left with Mew.

"What do you believe are the two things?" Mew asked, flying by Mewtwo's side.

"One's definitely that boy she's in love with. The other, I'm unsure of. But Reena knows what it is…"

* * *

**Please R and R! **

**I finally figured out a way how to get from where I was to where I want to be. Those that have not read my other story, try and guess what Reena will lose. Those that have read my other story, will probably know what it is. **


	6. Time

"Oh gosh…this is the most miserable day of my life!" Reena sobbed and reached for another tissue from the tissue box that Gary held for her.

"Reena, it's not the end of the world!" said Gary, thinking Reena is making a too big of a deal out of this and Reena sniffed and reached for another tissue.

"You should talk…you don't even have a girlfriend," Reena pointed out and Gary flinched knowing she got him good.

"Still, it's not the end of the world!"

"It will be…"

Gary sighed; obviously he isn't getting anyway with her. Let's hope Ash is having better luck with Richie outside…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Richie, you know that this might be the biggest mistake you will make," said Ash pacing around with Richie sitting and watching him as well as half ignoring him. Both their Pikachu were sitting together watching their trainers talk.

"Not necessarily true," said Richie,

"But still! Who in the right mind believes anything Team Rocket members say?" Ash exclaimed.

"When they prove a point!" Richie snapped back.

Obviously things weren't going well with Richie either.

"Pika…" Sparky grabbed Richie's leg. Richie looked down at his friend, what if it is a mistake? Richie knelt down,

"I'm sorry Sparky, but maybe the whole time I wasn't even ready to be in a relationship. You're probably thinking how upset Reena is aren't you?" Richie asked Sparky and Sparky nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two siblings from Team Rocket were panting,

"That was way too close," said Kiara,

"I know! The boss is crazy! Now I really want to go back to our time!" exclaimed Trent and then their boss came.

"We will! Now that I'm sure those two won't get marries in the future, our threat is gone!"

A black Poke'ball was thrown and out came Celebi, their transportation home.

Reena felt it,

"Celebi…"

Reena stood up and headed outside the Center to talk to Richie. Anything is worth a shot if it means saving the future.

"Richie! Richie, I know this is going to sound crazy but…you can't leave me! It's going to mess up our entire future!" Reena cried, eyes red from before.

"Well she's right, it does sound crazy and too dramatic," said Ash and Gary nudges him, telling him that his comment wasn't helping.

"…Reena, I think I need a break from our relationship. I-"

"Richie! You aren't listening! I know I sound all dramatic but I'm serious! Richie if you leave me for good, someone will die! And I'm not speaking about myself!"

"Okay you were right," said Gary to Ash. Richie wasn't sure what to say or think for that matter.

"Uh…Reena, maybe you're taking this a little too seriously," said Richie as gently as possible.

"No! Richie! Arg! Richie…I promised someone, I promised this person that I wouldn't tell you. But I have to now I guess…Richie, if we never love each other again…then, then……then our son will never be born!"

"THEIR WHAT?" Ash and Gary exclaimed,

"…Our what?" Richie wasn't sure if she should believe her or think she's crazy for once.

In the near future:

"Here it is! Pallet Town!" Amy Ketchum exclaimed pointing to the town ahead to one of her friends.

"It looks…peaceful."

"Any place is more peaceful than the Cerulean Gym. My cousins are as annoying as heck and I'm including you, Amy," said Isaac and pushed back his messy blue hair with on hand while holding his Togepi in the other.

"WHAT?" Amy exclaimed and her Pikachu almost fell off her shoulder.

"Now, now, calm down you two. Come on, lets go over to visit Mrs. Ketchum and then we can go the Professor Oak's lab, okay?" Rose suggested and everyone nodded.

"Good! So Ray, do you want to take a romantic walk afterwards?" Rose asked with hearts in her eyes. Amy and Isaac anime falls.

"Um, no thanks, Rose. I might be spending time discussing things with the Professor," the black haired boy replied.

"That's okay! I can always ask Terri!" Rose exclaimed,

"Oh brother…Hey Ray, come on! Pallet Town's great! I'm so glad you could come here; next time, I'll make it up to you by going to Emerald Village!" said Amy and started pulling Ray towards Pallet Town.

"I still think that girl is scary," said Ray's Pikachu, Volta.

"You know I can't reply to you," Ray whispered,

"Who are you talking to?" Isaac asked,

"No one!" Ray quickly answered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum, I'm sorry to say this but I can't remember you…" said Ray, a bit ashamed.

"Oh it's alright; you were too young so I didn't expect you too. You look like both your parents, but you definitely have your father's face," said Misty and pats Ray,

"Mom! He's as old as I am!" Amy pointed out.

"Come on! I want to see Terri!" Rose nagged,

"Alright, alright! Mom, Grandma! Mimie! I'm going to the Professor's place!" Amy announced and left, followed by Isaac, Rose, and Ray.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Professor Oak! Ivan! Tracey! Terri! Guess whose back!" Amy shouted and was immediately attacked by a Muk.

"Muk! Please get off!"

"Muuuuukkkk!"

Tracey and Gary ran to her scream.

"Muk! Get off of Amy!" said Tracey and he and Gary helped get Muk off Amy.

"…Why does he always do that?" Amy asked out loud as Rose and Isaac helped her up.

"Is that your Muk?" Ray asked,

"No, that's my father's," Amy answered,

"Very interesting. Muk just misses you," said Ray and smiled.

Tracey took Muk away and Terri came in,

"Amy! Isaac! Rose! You guys are back!" he exclaimed,

"Yup! Johto was great!" said Amy as the two did a quick high-five.

"Hi Terri!" Rose greeted with hearts in her eyes,

"Uh, hi?"

"Alright, now you're scaring him," said Isaac and pulled Rose away from Terri by her side pony-tail.

"Hey, I remember you from the Kanto League," said Terri pointing at Ray,

"Yeah, I'm Ray."

"Glad you guys are all back," said Gary,

"Glad to be back!" said Amy,

"So how have you guys been doing? Pikachu and Togepi?" Gary asked and knelt down to Pikachu. Amy anime falls. Isaac lets Togepi down and went to Gary as well.

"Who did Muk attack this time?" came a voice and everyone turns their heads towards the stairs.

"Hey Ivan, I'm back too," said Amy,

"Hn, I can see that," said Ivan with a small smile and he looks at everyone else, then he spotted Ray.

"YOU!" he pointed at Ray angrily,

"Good to see you again too…" said Ray and backed up a bit.

"Amy, what is _he _doing here?" Ivan asked getting in between Ray and Amy,

"She invited him to Pallet Town," Isaac answered,

"Yeah, since he never has been here before," Rose added.

"Yeah…because if he did I'm pretty sure I'd remember my hatred," Ivan mumbled and crossed his arms.

"Now Ivan, behave," Gary warned,

"Yes, Father," said Ivan.

"Come on, Ray! Let's go see the Pokemon!" said Amy and started pulling Ray again,

"Um, alright," said Ray and followed her.

"I'll go check on my gym, just to make sure they didn't mess it up again the second I left," said Isaac and picks up Togepi and went to use a phone.

"I want to see some of Terri's work!" said Rose and went to find Terri who snuck away when Ivan came.

"I'll be right out with you guys. Ivan, can you help me real fast?" Gary asked,

"Do I have to? I really don't think it's a good idea to leave Amy alone with _him_…" said Ivan and said it like it was poison in his mouth. Gary sweat drops,

"Um, it'll be real fast," said Gary and Ivan sighed,

"Fine, let's do it fast!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Amy! These are a lot of Pokemon! This must be a tough job for the Professor and Tracey," said Ray looking at all the Pokemon.

"Yeah! Professor Oak is very organized too. Over there are mine and my dad's Pokemon," Amy pointed,

"For some reason, they like being together. Oh yeah, come on out everybody!" Amy threw her Poke'balls and out popped her Pokemon.

"Go have fun, everyone," said Amy and they began to scatter,

"You too, Pikachu," said Amy,

"Pika pi, Pikachu!"

"What?" Amy asked,

"He really wants to stay with you," said Ray and his own Pikachu smacked him. Amy had a small smirk on,

"I knew it, quit pretending, Ray," said Amy and walked towards him.

"Pretending what?" Ray asked,

"I know you can speak to Pokemon! I've seen you talk to Pokemon!"

"N-No I don't!"

"Face it Ray, she caught you. You are too obvious," said Volta,

"Now's not the time to bug me," Ray whispered to his Pikachu,

"See! You just spoke with Volta!"

"Aw come on, Amy! You don't expect me to actually understand them, do you?" Ray asked,

"Actually yes! Come on! Admit it! Admit it to me at least!"

"Uh…alright! If I can trust you with the New Island incident then I guess I can trust you with this too. Just swear to me that you won't tell anyone! If you do, you could be in danger too because you know something about me! Team Rocket or any other evil organization could use you to get to me and my powers," said Ray and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Okay, I promise! I swear! You won't tell either, right Pikachu?" Amy asked,

"Pika! Pi!"

"Thanks you two. So yeah, I can understand Pokemon and speak with them," Ray admitted.

"I knew it! You sure I can't even tell Isaac or Rose?" Amy asked,

"No! Please, Amy! You can't! I'm not even supposed to tell you! No one! If my mother finds out, she's going to kill me…"

"Okay, I won't say a word to anyone," said Amy and gives him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks," said Ray and smiles back.

"Good to see you two having a good time…"

Amy turned around and Ray backs up against a tree. Ray could've sworn that there was fire burning from Ivan who was giving him a very angry look.

"Of course we're having a good time! We're friends!" said Amy happily.

"It better stay at _friends _if you don't mind," said Ivan and kept his eyes on Ray who could feel those daggers from his eyes.

"S-Sure..." said Ray with a nervous smile.

Afterwards, Gary had some time to talk to Ray about how his family's been going. Everybody helped out at the lab. Having 3 people running the lab by themselves take up a lot of work and they all get stressed out after a while.

"Hey Ray, thanks. We really appreciate your help," said Gary,

"No problem!" said Ray and smiled as he helps the professor move some boxes of Pokemon food.

"Can you take those over there? I'll be back in a sec," said Gary and walked off with a stack of boxes. Ray nodded and puts down the food where Gary wanted them. He sighed and wiped a bit of sweat off.

"Hey Volta, it would be nice if you helped out too," said Ray to his Pikachu who was just sitting around watching her trainer and friend working.

"I don't want to. Besides, I can't do much anyway," said Volta,

"Uh huh…Well, I'm going take a quick bre-" Ray wasn't able to finish his sentence since he collapsed and fell forward.

"Ray!" Volta ran to her trainer.

"Ow…Volta, I don't feel so good," said Ray and turned onto his back and felt his forehead and so did Volta.

"You're not hot," said Volta,

"I know…wha!" Ray noticed his arm while feeling his forehead.

"V-Volta! Please say I'm solid!" said Ray and stared at his near transparent arm.

"Ah! Ray! What's going on?" Volta asked, worried.

"I don't know!"

"Come on, Ray! Stand up!" Volta started pushing against Ray,

"…I can't though, too tired and weak," said Ray and closed his eyelids.

"No! Stay awake!" Volta started shaking Ray but with no avail.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hm? Togepi! Where are you going?" Isaac followed hid Togepi and picked it up,

"Togi!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Isaac asked and then kept hearing Volta crying out. Isaac went over and saw Ray and Volta,

"Amy! Professor Oak! Rose! Tracey! Everyone!" Isaac shouted and then went to see Ray's condition.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's going on?" Amy asked worriedly when they took Ray inside.

"Not sure but he's turning ghost…look," said Isaac and lifted an arm up.

"What the? Is he turning transparent?" Rose asked and was also worried.

"Gary! I'll go call-"

"No! I'll handle this! Everybody out!" said Gary and told everybody to go out.

"F-Father…Something's wrong with me…" said Ivan and he looked like he just saw a ghost and was holding his chest like it hurts. Ivan fell forward and Gary caught him,

"I'll handle this!" Gary repeated.

Gary laid down Ivan and looked at him, then Ray.

"I was afraid of this day…" he said and tried to wake Ray up. Finally, Ray stirred,

"Ray!"

"Hey Professor…I think something has happened between my parents…in the past. Someone's messing with time…" said Ray weakly. Ray's lightly turning transparent through his whole body now.

"Then why is Ivan being affected?" Gary asked,

"Don't know…"

Back to Present:

"…If you won't believe me Richie…then I have to save our son on my own!" and with that, Reena ran past Richie and into the forest.

"_Show me where you are…Celebi!" _

"Come on! Let's go home!" said Trent. The three got ready for Celebi to take them back to their time.

"Oh no you don't! Celebi!" Reena grabbed a hold of Celebi. Dark energy was let out and Celebi was going out of control.

"Celebi! Please! Let me help you!" Reena cried and pulled Celebi in. Then Team Rocket started a Tug-of-War game with Celebi.

"BIII!" Celebi lets out a wave of dark energy and time.

"Richie! An explosion!" Ash pointed where smoke was coming from.

"Let's go!" said Gary but Ash stopped them,

"Wait! The forest! Look at it! This feeling and light! I've been through this! It's Celebi! Celebi's being ready to travel through time!" Ash explained.

"Celebi? You've encountered Celebi too?" Richie asked,

"Of course, you did too?" Ash asked,

"Yeah, the first time I was sent back to the past to save a life," said Richie,

"I encountered Celebi with Richie and Reena and at one time, Reena disappeared for a short time and then came back," said Gary.

"But, we can't stand here and not do anything!" Richie pointed out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Celebi…I will break you free of their control!"

"Bii...Celebi…."

"Celebi….help me save the future! Ray! Please hang on! Hang on my son…"


	7. Hold on tight

Isaac looked up at the sky,

"You guys, something's happening!"

Dark clouds were rolling in fast and a weird but strong sense of vibration was felt. Then what looked like plasma going out of control was seen in the forest around Pallet Town. Then as quick as it came, the clouds were gone.

"…What was that about?" Terri asked and was just as confused as everyone else. Then a yell was heard followed by a thump near them and they followed the sound.

"Ow…I don't remember time traveling being so rough."

Everyone gasped,

"Hey! You're that girl we met back at that gigantic forest!" Rose exclaimed,

"Yeah! What's-her-name? Her, you! You time traveled here with Celebi when we last saw you!" Isaac added.

"You look older," said Amy calmly and Terri sweat drops,

"That's because she is…"

"Hey…it doesn't look like you guys got any older," said Reena standing up and was already above their height.

"Yeah…we met only about 5-6 months ago…" said Isaac with a small sweat drop.

"WHAT? It's been about 5 years for me!"

"Cool! Did you marry that boyfriend of yours yet?" Rose asked excitedly.

"She said 5 years not 15…" said Isaac slapping himself.

"Boyfriend? Marry? AH! RAY!"

* * *

"Uh, Gary!" Tracey called,

"I'm busy!" Gary shouted from inside the room,

"You have a call from you know who…" said Tracey and Gary froze,

"I'm not here!" Gary exclaimed and Tracey tried to convince the person on the phone that Gary's not here.

Ray sat up and was sweating, he trying his best just to stay visible,

"Ivan, if we both disappear, can you please don't hate me anymore?" Ray asked Ivan was also sitting and tired.

"…"

"Fine, don't talk to me…"

Gary walked out to figure what else is changing the future and then he fell over when force hit him.

"I'm sorry! I'm real-WHA? GARY?"

Gary rubbed his head,

"Reena? I don't remember you telling me you ran into my future self in the past," said Gary,

"…What?"

"Never mind…Reena! What's going on? Your son is disappearing!"

"I KNOW! Don't stress me more than I already am!"

"And so is Ivan!"

"I kno-Who?"

"…My son!"

"You have a son? You got married? You have a wife?"

"…" Gary didn't say anything, just gave her a glare.

"I'm sorry! I'm just on an emotional rampage right now!"

"Alright, calm down. We have to figure out how to fix this! How did you even get here? I can't remember how it happened in the past…"

"I startled the controlled Celebi that Team Rocket had. TEAM ROCKET! I forgot about them!"

"We can't worry about them now. Reena! You did a stupid thing by coming here to the future! You can't fix it if you're not with Richie!"

"I had to save Celebi! For all we know, Ash's daughter could be next! And how in the world is your son effected by what's happening to Ray?"

"…I actually have a theory but I don't think you want to know," said Gary looking away.

"Tell me!"

"…I warned you."

Outside, where Amy and the other waited and wondered what was going on heard a very loud scream that all of Pallet Town probably heard.

"Was that Reena?" Amy asked but before anyone could answer, they all ran ahead to see if she was in trouble or something. They found Reena in a panic and Gary having a very hard time calming her down.

"NO WAY! I can't believe I'm that desperate! I love Richie!"

"Yes I know! It's not like I made your future up!"

"I had a crush on you! I didn't love you!"

"Reena! Calm down! I'll send Amy and the others to find Team Rocket and retrieve Celebi, then we'll get you back to the past so both Ray and Ivan will be aright! After you go back to the past and fix things up with Richie!"

"…No…way…" was all Isaac could say after what he heard.

"What? I don't get it," said Amy,

"Me neither," said Rose and Isaac slaps himself.

"You don't actually think it's possible do you?" Terri asked Isaac who shrugged.

"Don't know but if we're going to help Reena, let's get started. Professor Oak! Leave it to us! We'll find Celebi!"

"I'm going with you…"

"RAY!"

"AH! RAY!" Reena exclaimed and ran over to him. Ray was using the wall to support himself and Reena supported him more,

"Celebi is in the forest…the ones east of Pallet Town…" said Ray weakly.

"Pika! Pikachu! Pika! Chu! Chu!" Volta was pushing against Ray's leg, convincing him to stay.

"…Mom? What the heck are you doing here and not with Father?" Ray asked, still weak.

"DID HE JUST SAY MOM?" Amy and Rose exclaimed as Terri stared with wide eyes.

"So I was right. Ray, stay here with the Professor and Mr. Sketchit. And Ivan too since he looks ill also…" said Isaac looking behind Ray where Ivan was trying to follow him.

"Anyway, the rest of us will go find Celebi and bring it back!" said Isaac like a true leader sounds.

"…Fine, but bring Volta with you. Volta please, help them, listen to what they say," said Ray and Volta nodded and went to Amy's Pikachu.

"Oh and when I said the rest of us, I meant you Reena," said Isaac,

"Good! Because I'll make sure that they will fear to time travel again!"

In other parts of the world, this one incident isn't just affecting the Oak family.

"Oh my, what's going on? The world is turning so dark. This is not healthy for my beloved Pokemon!" the man almost cried.

"Of course its turning dark, time is out of balance…"

"You! What do you know? What do you know about time, _Drew_?"

Drew flicked his hair,

"Reena is my friend too, Harley. Remember some years ago when she time traveled to the future and came back but just barely? She told all her friends about it but I wasn't sure when you became her friend anyway. Apparently, something's happening to my daughter…"

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it! Wha? Reena is in trouble you mean?" Harley exclaimed and Drew sweat drops,

"Were you even listening?"

* * *

A boy ran to the windows when the sky seemed to have gotten darker earlier than usual.

"Dad! What's going on?" the boy asked in fear. The Petalburg gym leader went to the windows and looked up,

"…It'll be over soon," he said and led his son away from the window.

"_Please protect our time, my old friend Jirachi. This is my wish…"

* * *

_

"Oh no…Time is out of control. I hope Reena's okay. Oh Misty, I'm worried about my daughter," said May on the line with Misty.

"I'm worried too, it's never gotten this bad before. Maybe I should call Ash and-"

"Don't worry, everything will be alright."

Misty turned around,

"How do you know?" Misty asked Delia who was doing some sweeping with Mimie. Both had smiles on.

"Just a feeling!" Delia answered with the same cheerfulness she's always had.

"Aha! Found them!" Rose pointed where Team Rocket was knocked out cold. A black Poke'ball was found near them. Reena picked it up and opened it but nothing was inside.

"Celebi is loose," said Reena,

"So why is there no chaos?" Isaac asked and Terri tugged on his shirt,

"I think that counts as chaos," said Terri pointing at the sky.

"What is going on?" Amy asked in fear.

"…Time is out of control. And was that there before?" Reena asked pointing at a very old tree. Actually a lot of old trees.

"Did this place get smaller?" Terri asked when it felt like trees were moving closer.

"I have one theory and I'm worried that I'm right," said Reena while trying to crush the black Poke'ball.

"Do I want to know your theory? Alright tell me anyway," said Isaac,

"Is it possible for the past and future to merge into one time? Because the last time I came to Pallet Town I saw these threes more than those," Reena pointed.

"WE'RE DEAD! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Rose cried in fear and panic.

"No one's going to die! Except for Ray and Ivan if we don't find Celebi!" Isaac shouted and grabbed a hold of Rose.

"…They will?" Amy asked in whisper,

"Hard to say," said Terri and Amy looked like she was about to cry.

"Lu's going to kill me…" Reena groaned.

Same time in the past:

"What's going on?" Ash asked looking at the sky which was darkening with clouds and electricity.

"This is weird, Reena should be back from the whatever time she is in by now," said Gary,

"Why do you say that?" Ash asked,

"Because it doesn't matter how long she stays in one time period, when she comes back, it's around the same time she left," Gary explained.

"…Something's not right," said Richie when things started to disappear and unfamiliar things reappear in their place.

"Pika!" Pikachu and Sparky pointed to the sky where two figures was flying towards them and swiftly flew by them and then landed.

"Two Charizard?" Gary asked,

"Charizard!" Ash cried and his Charizard blew a flamethrower at him.

"I miss you too…" said Ash coughing up some smoke. Richie looked at the other one,

"It's Reena's!" Richie exclaimed. The two roared and lowered a bit.

"They want us to get on?" Gary asked,

"I guess so," said Ash and got on his Charizard's back then held out his hand for Gary to take. Richie cautiously climbed onto Reena's Charizard. He's lucky that Charizard wasn't like Reena's Umbreon, Midnight, or he wouldn't get a ride at all.

Ash's Charizard moved and then shook Gary off,

"Charizard!"

"It's okay Ash, I got a ride. Aerodactyl! Come on out!"

The three Pokemon took off and flew fast like something was going to happen if they don't get a move on quickly.

"…_Reena…"

* * *

_

Reena looked around,

"_Richie?" _She shook her head, now wasn't the time to be thinking about personally problems. She shuts her eyes and then opened them again to reveal those transparent ones and a view of the area around them. Something was coming close.

"_Please help us Raikou!"_

The legendary Pokemon replied by picking up some speed to find Reena.

"Amy! Come here!" Reena grabbed Amy's wrist to pull her close.

"Isaac! Terri! Rose! You guys head back to Pallet Town! We can't control time but we can prevent disasters. Amy, you and I will find Celebi!"

"What? Why me?" Amy asked,

"Because I know it's in your blood silly," said Reena and pulled Amy along but Volta quickly followed and jumped on Reena's shoulder.

"Okay, get ready to jump!"

"Jump? Why?"

It didn't matter, Amy was forced to jump and then landed on something that moving. She grabbed onto Reena so she wouldn't fall off. Amy then gasped when she realized what she was riding on.

"Amy, meet Raikou, Raikou, this is Amy Ketchum," said Reena, introducing them.

"Let's go Raikou. That way! I sense Celebi there!"

Reena pointed and they were immediately hit by a barrier. It was a very light barrier so they pushed themselves through.

"It's a time barrier of some sort," said Reena when everything inside the barrier was changing rapidly. From weather to trees and rocks.

"Celebi!" Amy shouted. Celebi was trapped in a shield and was out of control hi up near the top of the barrier.

"Raikou! Give us a boost! Amy! I'm going to throw you!"

"WHAT?" Amy exclaimed.

* * *

Ray opened his eyes and looked around, then at himself,

"I'm getting better?" he asked out loud. He's still a bit ghost like but he got some strength back. Ray looked over at Ivan, he was getting better too.

"…I need put time back to normal," said Ray and quietly slipped out of the lab and out into the middle of the storm.

"_My future mother is out here, so is Volta, and Amy…" _The people he cared about were giving him strength to move and the courage to risk his own life.

* * *

"Go Amy!"

Amy reached for Celebi and she grabbed Celebi inside the shield and Amy held on for dear life as Celebi struggles against her grip. Celebi unleashes more energy and power. Reena was knocked off of Raikou and Raikou was shot down.

"Celebi, it's okay. Everything will be okay," Amy tried to calm Celebi down.

Volta holds onto Reena for its own life as Reena falls. She grabs the black Poke'ball and threw it,

"_I don't want to risk it but…"_

"Volta! Thunder!"

"Pika! CHU!"

The black Poke'ball was still there but it was damaged judging from the Poke'ball's malfunctioning. Volta landed on a branch was still intact with the tree.

"PIKA!" Volta cried when she saw Reena miss a tree branch.

"Volta!" Ray shouted when he heard his friend's cry in the distance.

**Um, yeah, this style is a bit different than my others I think but I'm coming back with chapters I guess. When this is over, keep a lookout for _"Pokemon: Generation Chronicles" _which will be out after this story and when a get a bit farther in _"Pokemon: Generation Johto Adventure." _**

**Please R and R!**


	8. If only it never happened

"Volta! Volta! Where are you? Volta! Amy? Amy! Mom!" Ray shouted and heard his own voice echo in the trees. He had to stop to catch his breath. He only walked but he's already exhausted. Then he noticed the bushes move,

"Ow…that was the worst ride ever! Never again will I time travel!"

"I agree, Bro…"

"Hey, where's the Boss?"

"Don't know…"

"…Those two…" Ray growled and his tiredness was forgotten.

* * *

"Pika!" Volta and Pikachu ran towards Reena,

"Ugh…I'm okay," she said and slowly sat up,

"_What a fall. How did I live? Huh? Oh…"_

"Thanks Raikou," said Reena and smiled at the thunder Pokemon next to here.

Reena looked around, the skied were clearing up, slowly but it looked a bit lighter than before.

* * *

"There, there now. It's okay Celebi, it's alright, everything will be alright," Amy whispered.

"Bi?" Celebi looked at Amy's face, and then saw young Sammy and Ash Ketchum when they were playing together long ago.

"Bi? Bi!" Celebi opened its eyes a bit wider, she looked just like him…

"Calm down now…and let me down so I can clam down too," Amy added the last part since they were still in the air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHERE IS SHE?" Ray demanded with anger, of course it was more threatening with all his Pokemon out.

"W-We don't know! We just woke up! We don't even know where our own Boss is! How are we supposed to know where Reena or Celebi is?" Trent defended as Ray's Pokemon threatened to make things ugly.

"But if you want my advice I suggest you find Celebi before something happens," Kiara added.

"Yeah, then after I'm done I'll make sure Officer Jenny knows where to find you! Bell use Sleep Powder! Shadow! Try and sniff out Volta!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See Celebi? You're going to be okay!" said Amy, happy that her feet touches the ground, and smiles at Celebi in her arms who was still confused but was trusting Amy.

"You! Hand over Celebi!"

Amy turned her body around to see a familiar face.

"You…"

"Hand over that Celebi, Girl!"

"…No! Not after what you did at New Island! Especially what you did to Ray!" Amy shouted holding Celebi closer. Without a doubt, this was the same woman she saw at New Island. That long curly Blonde hair gave it away and that very memory of Team Rocket members obeying her every command.

"…Oh yeah, I remember you now. Your friends with Ray…Now be good and hand over-"

"Make me!" Amy then took off with Celebi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought Amy and Celebi were supposed to be here" said Reena standing at the exact spot where Celebi was supposed to be and where Amy was standing before.

"Something must've happened," said Volta and continues stiffing,

"I wish Raikou could help us too," said Pikachu, worried about his trainer,

"Raikou said something about meeting up with other Pokemon. Something about my Charizard too…" said Reena and looked up at the sky, it was lighting up a bit more.

"Hey, there's another scent here!" Volta exclaimed,

"And Amy took off that way!" Pikachu pointed,

"So is the other scent," Volta added.

"Come on; let's help Amy before something happens to her or future Ash will kill me…scratch that, future Misty will!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are they Shadow? Huh? There they are! Volta!" Ray cried and Volta's ears perked up and ran into the bushes without a word.

"Ray!"  
"Volta! You're okay, I'm so relieved…"

Ray held Volta close once she leapt into Ray's arms. Then once they had their moment, Volta slapped Ray, luckily she had small paws.

"What was that for?" Ray asked feeling his cheek,

"You shouldn't be out here, FOOL!" Volta scolded,

"Volta's right…I'm not with Richie so who knows what could happen…" Reena added with sadness in her voice.

"…If I do disappear, it won't be your fault. Neither yours nor Father's. And Volta, if I do disappear, watch our other friends and that includes the humans. Take care of everyone and look after Amy for me," said Ray and Volta gave him an angry look,

"Don't talk like that! The past will be fixed. As soon as you return to the past that is!"

"I know…but without Celebi-Oh no! We have to find Amy!" Reena suddenly remembered but then noticed Amy's Pikachu wasn't here.

---------------------------------------------------------

"_Gotta keep running! Gotta keep running! Gotta keep running! I'm surprised that I still have the energy to continue running! But If I don't protect Celebi…Ray and Ivan might disappear forever! I can't let that happen!" _Amy continues running blindly through the forest, not daring to look back.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Ray, go back to the lab," said Reena,

"No!"

"Ray!"

"No! Either way, I'm either going to die or live!"

"…Good point. Fine, let's split up," said Reena and walked off to let Ray choose his own way. She didn't think things could get worse. Reena knew that scent alone couldn't guide them through the trees where a lot of different smells exist. Reena continued to walk with pain aching in her heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy finally stopped for a rest as she fell backwards against the tree and slid down to sit,

"I'll protect you Celebi! Don't you worry!"

"Bi?"

"Hey…was that Ray's voice?" Amy stood up and began walking towards that voice calling her name. Then suddenly her Pikachu jumped out at her.

"Pikachu!" Amy cried happily as she uses one arm to catch him and Pikachu was just as happy. Celebi looked at the two: smiling, laughing, happy just to be together again.

"Amy!"

"Oh Ray! You're okay!" Amy would've jumped on him but she was holding two Pokemon in her arms and one was beyond too important to risk losing.

"Amy! Are you okay? You're not hurt right?" Ray asked worriedly and Amy shook her head,

"No, I'm okay. But we have to do something about Celebi…" said Amy showing Ray Celebi which has a dark shade of green instead of the bright lively green Celebi is supposed to have.

"…I have an idea!"

* * *

"You're out of your mind RAY HIROSHI YAMOUCHI!" Lu shouted over the phone.

"Please Lu! It's the only thing I can think of! Do this for my mom! Please! If you don't help, time will be messed up for good and I could disappear forever! If you won't do it for my mom then do it for your favorite trainer in Emerald Village please?" Ray begged and gave a bit of puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! I'll be over at Pallet Town with the private Jet soon…" Lu mumbled and hung up. After that, Ray peeked into the room where Ivan was and was happy that he was still asleep. He was even more happy when both of them are more solid than before. Ray went into the living room where everyone waits now. Even Misty, Delia, and Mimie joined them.

"Ray, are you okay?" Misty asked feeling Ray's forehead,

"Yes, I'm feeling better now…where's my, uh, future mother?" Ray asked when he didn't see Reena,

"I guess we have to go back out there to look. The skies are beginning to clear and _most_ people have stopped panicking," Isaac reported,

"Well that's good to know…" said Delia,

"Mime! Mr. Mime!" Mimie agreed.

"But lets go back and look for Reena," Isaac added,

"Okay," said Rose and stood up, followed by Terri and Amy.

"You're staying," said Ray holding Amy's shoulder,

"Why?" Amy asked,

"We have to wait for Lu and since Celebi seems to trust you only, you have to come with me," Ray explained.

"…Okay, I will," Amy agreed and sat back down.

"Then we'll go look for her," said Terri and the three headed back towards the forest again.

* * *

"I feel like everybody just disappeared," said Reena to herself as she wanders around and getting no where.

"Ray must've found Amy…"

Reena continued to try and find her way around but she never has actually been to Pallet Town before and that's already a problem.

Reena stepped into a more open area with a bit less trees.

"I've been here already!" Reena cried and just wanted to pull her hair out.

"You…you gave birth to that troublesome boy that keeps interfering with our Team Rocket schemes of controlling legendary Pokemon!"

Reena slowly turned around and gasped a bit,

"I remember you now! I remember who are in the past…you, you're Dom-"

* * *

Pidgey and Spearow scattered from the area. Rattata and Sandshrew fled the scene.

Isaac, Rose, and Terri turned towards the direction of the sound.

"What was that?" Rose asked with fear,

"…That was a gunshot!" Isaac and Terri exclaimed in unison.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Ray!"

Ray screamed in pain that heard throughout all of Pallet Town.

---------------------------------------------------------

A heartbeat just made the biggest beat it had ever made. Richie clutched his chest,

"What's wrong, Richie?" Ash asked,

"I…don't know. But…something happened!"

"Like what?" Gary asked,

"Like…like……like Reena has been blown off the planet…"

"_Ray…It won't end like this, I won't allow it! Yet…I feel like I'm losing myself, I'm sorry, Ray. Richie……I love you…"

* * *

_

**I have to say sorry for ending it like that but…can't do anything about it. Heh…**

**I know this is shorter than previous chapters but give me a break please? **


	9. Love

"RAY!" Amy won't stop shaking Ray until finally he woke up after Isaac dumped water on him.

"What the? I'm not dead? I could've sworn…" Ray started feeling his body to check to see if he really was dead or his body really is still there.

"Not important _how_!" Amy exclaimed and jumped-hugged him with one arm considering she still has to hold Celebi. And the first time ever, Ray felt a bit of heat rise up in his body and slowly pushed Amy off a bit so she can lighten her grip and because he never felt so strange before but doesn't really want to find out.

"Are you okay, Ray?" Amy asked worriedly,

"Um…" Ray couldn't get words to come to his mouth. Mainly because he really didn't know the answer and he was distracted by Amy's eyes…

Then the moment was ruined when Ray had a hell of a hard hit in the head.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT YOU FOOL! DAMN YOU! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HAVE BOTH OF YOUR PARENTS' TRAITS?" Lu shouted and Ray could only hear his head pounding.

* * *

Reena clutched her side spilling with blood and slowly stood up using a tree to support herself.

"…You're definitely related to that troublesome boy. You both just won't die!"

Reena breathed heavily and turned to look at her with eyes burning with hate,

"If I die…then what's the point in everything…that I have strived for? Well?! You tell me! No, you can't tell me…because you have no life!!!"

The Team Rocket leader throws down the gun, being her last bullet was used, and faces Reena.

"My life is to be the most evil villain. I have surpassed even Giovanni! I was the greatest leader Team Rocket ever had! I had beauty, skill, and brains. I was capturing many powerful Pokemon and I finally captured the ancient Pokemon, Mew. But before we could bring Mew back to base, our ship was attacked by none other than Mewtwo. Not only that, while we lost to Mewtwo in battle, we lost Mew when we were distracted! One member claimed to have seen a boy and a Pikachu carrying Mew off when he jumped off toward the ground with no fear and was saved another Legendary Pokemon, Suicune! Then time and time again, that boy has foiled my plans and has made Team Rocket the laughing stock in the history or villains!"

"_Would I really let Ray run around, jumping off places, and meddling with people as dangerous as Team Rocket? Especially with her being in charge of everything!" _Reena thought.

"I didn't want to kill you. But unfortunately, I don't have much of a choice now that Celebi has been taken from me and once again, by that god damn son of yours! You won't live more than past a few hours without medical help. You're lucky you can't die in an instant since I've run out of weapons, but I will make sure you get no help…" she said and started walking away and ignoring everything Reena says and does after that.

"…You're right. You're as evil as they come…but, I don't believe that Giovanni is worse than you…Domino!"

"_If she had brains, and she does, she can just knock me out and throw me into a river to drown. There are faster ways I can think of to get killed and she's just letting me to die here? No, she's not like Giovanni, but I wish I could understand why she leads Team Rocket." _

Reena slip down against the tree, knowing there's no more threats left except for time...which she can do nothing about.

* * *

"YOU!" Isaac and Rose exclaimed when they came face to face with Domino; of course, they are still unaware of her name. Isaac held Togepi tighter, to insure the safety of the baby Pokemon.

"You kids don't go any farther than here!" and with that, she called out a Steelix, a Gligar, and a Scizor.

"If it's a battle you want then you're getting it! Jolteon go!" Isaac called out,

"Go Onix!" cried Rose,

"Take them down, Sneasle!" Terri called and released his Pokemon.

The Pokemon were ready to go head on with one of the toughest opponent they've had.

* * *

"Can't this thing go any faster, Lu?!" Ray asked but it was more a demand.

"You want me to go fast? Fine!" Lu replied and really stepped on it and Amy almost went flying backwards if she didn't have her seatbelt on the whole time. Ray pulled out a Poke'Gear and called some one.

"_We're running out of time and I can literally feel it in my guts…Come on! Pick up!" _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey! Wait! Don't leave me here!" a spiky red-headed boy around his teenage years shouted towards his friend who was getting the ride back home ready. His friend didn't even reply when she picked up a call,

"Hello? Oh, it's you Ray………I see. Okay, Ryu and I will go get things ready for you."

Ryu heard her talk to Ray,

"What did Ray want, Leona?" Ryu asked. The young boy pushed his blue bandana up a bit to make sure it doesn't fall in front of his eyes when he doesn't want it too. He wore a red shirt with a dragon on it (name is Ryu which means dragon) with a blue vest and baggy jeans. Leona looked straight into the bright green eyes of Ryu,

"Remember those storms we've been having even though they weren't really storms? Ray is bringing a friend along with Celebi to try and fix this," she replied and continued to get the ride ready. She brushed her silverish-grey hair back and puts her trench coat and goggles back on. Ryu jumped into the side seat,

"Celebi?! Whoa! What did Ray do this time?" Ryu asked as Leona got in as well.

"Don't know, but if it means saving the world…again, then let's get to Agate Village pronto!" said Leona and started the engine,

"Hey…how come you always get to drive and I always sit on the side?" Ryu asked,

"Because I'm older than you and I drive better than you since you almost ran into a cactus the last time you drove!"

"Not fair…" Ryu mumbled.

* * *

"Wake up! Come on!"

"Reena! Reena!"

"Reena! Wake up!"

"…_I must be dreaming…" _Reena kept hearing voices but doesn't want to wake up to see who it was. She was too tired and didn't have the will to open her eyes.

"Can I slap her? It usually works to snap Reena out of something,"

"NO!"

"_Huh? Only one person would say something like that…"_

Reena groaned,

"If that's you, Oak, I will backslap you all the way back to your little island!" said Reena and her eyes fluttered open.

"What did you know? I didn't have to!" said young/past Gary and Reena only glared at him then looked around. She wasn't back home in her time. Then…how did these three get here? With her own Charizard for that matter! It took Reena this long just to realize she was in Richie's arms when she was caught in Richie's eyes.

"…Are you okay?" he asked in a shaky voice,

"I…" she wanted to say no, but that will only make things worse,

"…am fine."

"I hope so, you didn't look too good when we found you," said Ash,

"Of course you're not okay! I had to give up my lab coat to stop that bleeding!" Gary pointed out and it took this long just for Reena to realize she's not bleeding and that Gary is not wearing his lab coat. Reena looked at him,

"We can't do anything about it," said Reena,

"Don't say that!" Ash and Gary exclaimed,

"We can't…my fate relies on someone else," said Reena and hoped that Ray was okay and that he thought of a plan to get things back to normal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's Reena!" Rose exclaimed and was about to run over to her but Isaac grabbed her and pulled her back hard so that they're still concealed in the trees,

"No! We can't interfere with people from the past!" Isaac reminded,

"Whoa, is that Amy's dad?" Terri asked when he saw Ash but really young.

"What do you mean we can't interfere?" Rose asked,

"If they know about the future, it could change it! We can't get involved!" said Isaac as he continues to hold onto Rose so she won't dart out of hiding.

"But if we don't do anything, then Reena will…then Ray will…"

"But Isaac's right, we can't get involved," said Terri and tried to calm Rose down but he too, was afraid of the outcome.

"Togi…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richie looked at Ash and Gary and his look told them to leave. So the two slipped off to the side.

"…Where are you guys going?" Reena asked,

"No where!" said Ash quickly but Gary just grabbed him and pulled him along.

Reena relaxed and closed her eyes, enjoying the comfort she was in now. If she was going to die, she was going to die comfortable at least.

"Reena? Are you mad at me?" Richie asked just above a whisper. Reena opened her eyes to look at him,

"No, I'm not. There's no reason to. Especially now," Reena replied, really feeling sorry for Richie now.

"…I'm sorry…for everything, I-"

"You did nothing wrong, Richie!" Reena cut in and her hand reached for her side, afraid for the wound to open up again.

"Nothing wrong at all, Richie. I should've told you everything because I trust you more than anyone. Despite what everyone says, especially Lu, but I will always love you no matter what," said Reena and tried her best to hold those tears in.

"_I don't want to die!"

* * *

_

"_I don't want to die! I don't want Mom to die either!" _Ray screamed in his head as he feels like his insides are tearing apart. It was like holding your breath and unable to let go. Ray stopped walking and hit against the nearest wall,

"Go on without me," he said,

"No!" Amy immediately protests,

"We're almost there, come on, Ray! Don't give up!" said Ryu as he helps Ray stand up and puts Ray's arm around his shoulder so he can help him walk too,

"Almost there Ray, even if Celebi only trusts this girl, Celebi will only listen to you once it's purified," said Leona and helps support Ray's other side.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Reena! Please hang on! I don't know what to do because everything is so messed up. But I'll be even more confused if you're gone!" Richie exclaimed,

"Richie, I've lost too much blood already. It's too late, Richie. Ray…we've run out of time. No Pokemon can save me from this," said Reena who's breathing got a bit heavier.

"How could you of all people talk like that?!" Richie exclaimed,

"Some people just have to learn how to quit and give up. I've learned…I guess you have too as well," said Reena,

"No! You think I would actually give up on you?! Not in your lifetime!"

"…Yeah but, my life is going to end anyway…" said Reena who lightly smiled at the thought. The only thing coming out of this is that she isn't slowing Richie down anymore. Reena would follow him around, participate in Contests, getting into trouble, saving Pokemon, helping townsfolk's and their Pokemon problems; but everything she does slows Richie down from his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master. That's one big thing Reena's been guilty of. Reena snapped out of her thoughts when she felt water on her face and she knew where they coming from.

"The day I told you that I loved you, is the day I confirmed my destiny and the day I gave you my word that I will be with you forever. I'm not breaking my promise and I never will. Please don't break yours…don't leave me! Not like this! Just hang on! Everything will be okay! You always tell me that. You always tell me that everything will be alright; everything will turn out okay in the end. Then…why aren't you telling me this now?! You were always right when you say that, then how does this make a difference?!"

"Richie…" Reena looked somewhere else. True, she did always say that and things always did turn out alright in the end. But this time is still different! She's on the brink of death! Besides, Reena only caught half of what Richie said. She was getting so tired.

"I'm sorry Richie…I love you and always will!" And with her last strength and lifted herself up to kiss him with all the love and passion she had left, hoping to dry those tears that Richie had while she was at it…but of course, it only brought more pain to Richie's heavy heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Poor guy…" said Rose, who was starting to cry,

"It's like watching an actual soup opera…" said Isaac and was trying to hold those tears back and act calm.

"…You don't think…" Terri didn't want to finish his sentence.

"Togi? Togi…Togi! Togi! Togi!" Togepi could feel all this sadness going around and wanted to do something about is as those tiny hands started moving side to side.

* * *

Standing at a special healing place that Amy never knew existed, she walked up to the stone and reached Celebi out to it. Then Celebi began to glow bright green and then in an instant flash of green light, Celebi is one with nature again. Ray walked on his own towards Celebi and reached his arm high towards the sky.

"Celebi! Return time to their rightful places! Return us back in time before this ever happened! Save my mother from death and return back in time to prevent this even from ever happening!!! Please Celebi!"

"Bi!" Celebi nodded and started glowing again along with the whole area.

Amy watched as everything around her was speeding up whether it was going back in time or forward. Amy shuts her eyes in fear of what's happening but when she felt like nothing was moving around like that anymore, she slowly opened her eyes.

"What the?" Amy saw Pallet Town right in front of her.

"Did what just happen…happen?" Isaac asked next to her,

"I think so…" said Rose who wasn't even sure herself. Amy looked at Rose on her right and Isaac her left, then Togepi on Isaac's shoulder and Pikachu on hers but there's still someone missing…

"Ah! Ray! Where's Ray?" Amy asked desperately but calmed down when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder,

"I'm right here. Don't worry," said Ray and walked up to them with Volta on his shoulder.

"Whoa…so what happened?" Isaac asked,

"Celebi brought us back in time so we just arrived in Pallet Town I guess. And hopefully this time, it will turn out for the greater good," said Ray and sighed.

"So, you're okay?" Amy asked and Ray smiled,

"Yeah, I'm great! Feeling much better than before!"

"Well that's good, BECAUSE WHO WILL I MARRY IF YOU DIED?" Rose exclaimed and everyone anime falls.

"Hey! I just remembered! If you're okay, then that means Reena is okay. She was dieing when we found her!" Isaac reminded,

"Oh! It was such a sad sight! We couldn't do anything to help!" said Rose almost dramatically.

"But I could've sworn…" Isaac didn't finish his sentence as he looks at Togepi.

"_Did you help out, Little One?" _Isaac asked in his mind.

The three ran towards the lab to see if everyone was still in one piece. Professor Oak, Tracey, Terri, and Ivan were all fine. The Pokemon seem to all be here too Amy sighed in relief,

"I guess everything turned out alright? Oh Ivan! I was so worried about you!" said Amy and Ivan was taken back by that comment and blushed a bit,

"Yeah, well I knew everything was going to turn out okay!" said Ivan with pride,

"…Hey Amy?" Ray asked to get her attention,

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to thank you for your help in all of this. And thanks for that hug too; it really made me think that I'm needed here more than I probably realize…"

Ivan grew a huge anime vein and grabbed Ray roughly before Amy could say anything and dragged him away,

"I'm borrowing him!" he said angrily. Volta perked up and was getting ready to attack but Ray calmed her down and told her to stay with Amy's Pikachu.

"Could you lighten up the grip, Ivan? I think you're hurting him!" Amy called after the two. Ivan moved pretty fast when he's angry.

"Yes, really Ivan, it hurts!"

When the two were alone away from the others Ivan released Ray,

"What did I say about getting a tad too close to AMY?" he asked angrily,

"…Was I supposed to remember?" Ray asked a bit nervously as he started backing away. You probably would too if you saw that death look in Ivan's eyes…

* * *

Reena didn't want to wake up; it was such a nice dream…

"Reena! Wake up! Come on! Get up!"

Reena groaned and reached for something around her but there was nothing,

"Reena!"

"Ash…let me sleep…" she mumbled,

"Wake up! We're worried about you!"

Reena opened her eyes to see Ash trying to wake her up,

"What happened?" Reena asked,

"I think we returned back in time, right after you ran into the forest. We split up to look for you," Ash explained and Reena sat up and felt her side. Nothing was there but she kept feeling her side just in case.

"Where's my Vulpix?" Reena asked,

"With Richie. You know, he's really worried about you," said Ash and Reena nodded.

"Still… I remember…" Reena held her head; she could've sworn everything was over. Still she couldn't figure out what happened. Did she only pass out? Did someone heal her wound? Was her body stronger than she thought?

"Come on, everyone's worried," said Ash and helped her up and the two, with Pikachu, walked back to the Pokemon Center.

When they got back and Richie and Gary got back as well, Richie literally didn't want to let go of Reena as he constantly begs for forgiveness even though Reena repeatedly said he's forgiven and she loves him!

A couple of years later:

Reena stared out the window and sighed…again. Lu walked by with a pizza in hand.

"Don't tell me you're still waiting for Archie," said Lu shaking his head,

"For the last time! It's RICHIE!" Reena corrected again and continued to stare out the window.

"Yeah whatever. Still, he's not going to come back," said Lu and continued on his way to sit in a comfy sofa to eat his lunch.

"Of course he'll be back," said Reena and kept her eyes looking outside.

"Is it because you're 18 now? That you're both legally able to have sex that you strongly believe he'll be back?" Lu asked and Reena's face just turned bright red as she grabs the nearest thing and threw it at Lu who only tilted his head to dodge the rock (Lu had a rock collection by the window).

"I'm not picking that up so you better put that rock back," said Lu and took another bite.

"I still think you're just jealous of me because I'm actually in a relationship!" said Reena and crossed her arms and puts her attention back outside.

"…I really believe he's not coming back. He's doubted you before and now he's left you for good. I'm not trying to make you feel bad but he's never came back since he left. Sure he wrote letters and sent E-Mails but what's stopping him from getting another girl?" Lu pointed out and Reena growled and sighed in frustration.

"Even so…I still trust him and I'll continue to wait for him like I promised," said Reena and continued to stare.

Lu watched her as her lonely figure continued to sit in that same spot like she always had days, weeks, and years (couple, almost few) before.

Lu sighed and tossed the few last pieces to his grass Pokemon. Then he stood up and walked over to Reena and sat down next to her,

"Reena, look, the reason why I'm not in a relationship is because my very first, which is also my very last, relationship didn't turn out so well for my heart. I'm from your mother's side of the family so I don't rightfully own this gym. You're parents really wants this gym to run in the family. I want to protect you, from the world, but even I can't stop you from traveling around to become a great trainer and…falling in love. Even so, I don't want you to hang onto…… (big sigh) _Richie _for so long that you're missing out on the big picture in life," said Lu making a picture in thin air like a mime.

"It's because of Richie that I _didn't_ miss out on everything…I know he hasn't come back yet, but I know he will," said Reena and sighed as she buries her face in her arms.

"…Look at the bright side if he doesn't come back: You can still choose from other guys! Like that last person that visited you, I can actually trust him!" said Lu and Reena slapped herself on the forehead,

"That was Harley, Lu. And the only reason why you trust him only is because he doesn't really give off the vibe of liking…my 'kind' sort of speak," explained Reena. Lu just shrugged,

"He's pretty nice for someone his age," said Lu and Reena sighed again,

"That's because, in a turn of events, we became friends," said Reena.

Reena continued to stare and just wanted to get Lu off her back at that moment. Lu took that hint from that beyond annoyed face and went to start cooking lunch for their Pokemon.

"_Richie…please come back soon…" _Reena thought.

* * *

"Sparky! Come on!" Richie called as Sparky climbed onto Richie's shoulder as Richie ran until colliding with someone.

"Ouch…Watch where you're going!" the man snapped,

"Ow…Sorry," Richie apologized while standing up.

"Hn…hey I know you. You're Reena's little boyfriend right?"

"What the? Harley?!"

"It is you!" Harley snapped and then he reached out his arm to the side and then towards Richie's face and slapped him.

Richie sort of just stood there with a confused look on. It was a very awkward feeling to get slapped by a man, an older man for that matter.

"Um…did I do something to upset you besides running into you?" Richie asked as politely as he could so he wouldn't get slapped again.

"Of course you did! How dare you leave poor Reena alone, sad, and of course unhappy! Oh poor Reena, having to be stuck with that stuck up cousin of hers that calls my cookies: 'Oh, they're not bad!' when clearly mine are the best!"

Richie sweat drop as Harley gets a bit dramatic and went off topic.

"So…I'll just go now," said Richie as he starts walking away,

"Hey! I'm not done talking yet! I still can't believe Reena is putting up with you! She's actually still waiting for you back at the gym!" Harley shouted after him,

"Which is why I'm going back!" said Richie and continues walking,

"Well you better have a good excuse for being gone for so long!" said Harley when he caught up with Richie, though Richie had no idea why he was even following him at all.

"Well, I wouldn't call it an excuse but more like a reason," said Richie,

"Oh? And what would you be doing that's so important that you had to leave poor Reena all alone at home?" Harley asked, still rudely.

"Well…if you promise not to tell…" Richie's sentence trailed off and looked at Sparky for an answer of whether he should tell Harley at all.

"Oh of course I won't tell anyone!" said Harley with sparkly eyes, who seemed all innocent all of a sudden, and leaned close to Richie who backed away slowly.

"Well…"

"Oh come on! You can trust me not to tell anyone!"

"…Well, I just came out of the jewelry store so I give her…um, this," said Richie as he reached into his pocket for the ring box…

15 years later:

Lu was doing some house chores around the gym, mainly dusting the place,

"You know, Reena, you should be the one doing this stuff and not me since you're the housewife!" said Lu,

"I'm the one that cooks and cleans after you! And I'm a housewife as well as the gym leader here! Why are you still living here anyway?" Reena asked mopping the floor.

"Because I have no where else to go and who else would be looking after you?" Lu asked,

"My husband would be that person," said Reena continuing to wash the floors.

"Ricardo is always away, remember?" Lu reminded and Reena growled,

"For the last time…its Richie…" Reena growled and puts the mob away,

"MMMOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!"

"Looks like you're little boy is calling for you," said Lu and smirked.

"What's wrong?" Reena asked her young son,

"Volta ran away!"

"Volta still has to get used to living in the house. Volta will come back, I promise," said Reena and smiled,

"Really? That's good! Now I don't have to chase after Volta and miss Daddy's battle on T.V!" said Ray excitedly and sat in front of the T.V. Reena shook her head,

"_It's hard to believe how fast kids grow these days. Especially mine. Going on a journey at age 10 and then start saving the world from evil organizations right after that. Though I do wish Richie would come home more often…and then wish that Lu will just find his own place to live. He's certainly not letting me and Richie have any privacy around here. I'm surprised we actually got ourselves a child. Oh yeah, Lu was gone that night. It's still hard to believe that life passes by so fast. Soon, Ray will start his Pokemon journey and then get into a heap of trouble," _Reena thought and smiled as she watches Ray get all excited just by watching his father battle on screen and also smiled that she can still see Richie even when he's not home.

"Hey Mom?" Ray asked,

"Yes?"

"Are you mad that Daddy isn't the Pokemon Master?" Ray asked,

"Of course not! I'm happy for who he is. But we all know he can defeat the Pokemon Master if he wanted to," said Reena who wasn't really lying.

"Yeah! Daddy is awesome! He's the strongest of the Elite Four! He should challenge the Pokemon Master himself!" said Ray, still with excitement.

"_That would be a cool battle. Richie and Ash always gave everyone a great battle to see," _Reena thought and a scratch was heard at the door so Reena went over to open it. Volta peeked in, and then slowly walked over to Ray who was happy to have his friend back.

"When I get older, I'm going to be the best trainer in the world! You and I will be friends forever! We'll defeat gym leaders! Mom! And even my dad! We'll win against everybody and then even defeat the Pokemon Master! We'll do it together Volta!" said Ray and smiled and hugged his special friend.

* * *

**Well here's the end, folks! About time too. Oh, those that keep wondering about this little friendship between Reena and Harley then check out "Pokemon: Generation Chronicles" to find out in one of the chapters/chronicles. Of course you have to wait until the story actually comes out but it won't come out until I get farther in my Johto story. And those that have questions or stories that want to see in a Chronicle, I might be able to do it!**

**Note that this story will be a flip story to the end of my Johto story. Basically, you won't read the same thing twice but the characters will refer to this incident.**

**Please R and R!**


End file.
